Tres años y una invasión
by Jai-Barou
Summary: Los leviatanes están en calma, pero Crowley parece querer abrir de nuevo el purgatorio desde Londres. Los Winchester van a tener que cruzar el charco para detenerle, por el camino se encontrarán con los cazadores de Baker Street. Por lo visto los problemas se acumulan.
1. Un viaje inesperado

Descargo de responsabilidad: Por favor, no seas Anderson, ¿En qué clase de mente cabe imaginar que estos personajes son míos?

La historia está situada después de Buenos Presagios, durante los tres años que Sherlock tardó en volver y justo antes de que regresase Castiel (por enésima vez).

Dicho eso, espero que os guste.

* * *

Los Winchester tenían problemas una vez más, pero ¿Cuándo no los tenían? Resolver entuertos parecía haberse convertido en algo tan natural como respirar. No obstante, cuando esos problemas tenían nombre propio, solían ser más graves. Crowley alcanzaba siempre el top 10 de los peores embrollos. Y lo peor era que aquel día ni siquiera sabían cuál era el problema en cuestión.

Lo único que tenían era el rastro del demonio, un encantamiento para invocar fantasmas en una casa abandonada y un montón de nada.

−Ese cabrón se nos ha vuelto a escapar. – Dijo Dean mirando alrededor. –Estaba aquí hace menos de cinco minutos.

−¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Sam tocando con dos dedos el dibujo del suelo.

−Aún huelo el dichoso grog. – Dijo llevándose un dedo a la nariz. –de todas formas, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Dijo que no nos azuzaría sus perros infernales mientras estuviésemos con los leviatanes.

−¿El ataque al banco de sangre y el del cementerio no son lo bastante?

−No, Sam, no lo son. No podría abrir la puerta del purgatorio sin un eclipse y este rollo del fantasma no cuadra en nada de lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

−A menos… −Dijo Sam revisando el solitario libro que había quedado abierto sobre la mesa.

−¿A menos que qué?

El libro era moderno, estaña escrito en una lengua viva, para variar, en inglés. Era una edición de tapa blanda y Sam estaba casi seguro de que si volviese a buscar entre los libros de su infancia encontraría uno exactamente igual a aquel.

−A menos que haya decidido acudir a la fuente. – Cerró el libro y le mostró a su hermano la cubierta en colores oscuros de "Los mitos de Cathulhu"

−Va a volver a abrir la puerta del purgatorio. Maldito… ¿No aprende? La última vez no fue exactamente un viaje a Disneyland.

−Sí, pero ahora los leviatanes están aquí, no allí. Básicamente, al purgatorio le han pasado el antivirus.

−¿Y qué ha podido sacar de Lovecraft que no supiera ya?

−Eso… es fácil de averiguar. –Sam hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Dean siguió su mirada hasta el símbolo para llamar fantasmas.

−¿estás proponiendo…−

−…pulsar el botón de rellamada, sí.

Dean dirigió una mirada cargada de desconfianza al suelo, pero añadió "Déjame ir a por la sal" antes de salir de la habitación.

Para cuando lograron traer al fantasma de Lovecraft, era más de medianoche y todo hacía un ruido espantoso. Por si fuera poco, el fantasma no se materializó dentro del círculo sino que apareció silenciosamente en una de las esquinas de la habitación y esperó a que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí.

Dean fue el primero en verle y apuntarle, Sam se quedó en silencio. Los dos estudiaron al hombre, demasiado joven, demasiado asustado, demasiado enclenque… no era lo que Dean se esperaba del primer humano que abrió la puerta del purgatorio.

−¿Queda algo en mi memoria que aún no haya explotado ese demonio? –Dijo al fin el fantasma cuando Sam hizo que su hermano bajase la recortada.

−No venimos de su parte. Queremos detenerle, queremos saber qué le ha preguntado, señor Lovecraft.

−Ojala hubiese habido alguien para detenernos cuando yo vivía. Eran demasiados como para que yo pudiera convencerles. Sabía lo que había al otro lado, lo había intuido siempre, el borde de la demencia, el límite del abismo era muy estrecho, pero no hubo forma de advertirles. Los humanos somos demasiado fáciles de corromper. Nuestras mentes vagan como entidades sueltas a la espera de convertirnos en podredumbre para alimentar a los seres de las sombras. Yo sabía que acabaría así y todo vuelve a empezar con vosotros.

−Señor Lovecraft, ¿Qué le ha preguntado el demonio? – Interrumpió Sam intentando que el escritor no divagase.

−El modo en que abrimos la puerta, por supuesto.

−Pero eso ya lo sabía: El conjuro, el eclipse y los dos tipos de sangre.

−Él parecía muy interesado en el hecho de que hubiésemos cometido un error.

−¿Error?

−Sí, el día de la fatídica llamada, no había un eclipse de luna completo. Uno de los miembros cometió un error, eso nos alejó de la frontera con lo innombrable, fue el motivo de que únicamente un ser pudiese entrar, pero fue suficiente para condenarnos a todos.

−¿Entonces no hace falta un eclipse?

−Ciertamente, basta con una luna nueva, si quieres intercambiar la cordura de tu mundo por un único ser de la otra dimensión.

−Eso no tiene sentido, Crowley no puede querer sacar un alma cada luna nueva, él siempre piensa a lo grande ¿No? – Dean miró a Sam, que parecía igual de perdido.

−El demonio no quería sacar un alma cualquiera, buscaba una criatura de entre la oscura vorágine al otro lado.

−¿Una criatura? Podría ser que quisiese sacar el peor de los monstruos para usarlo, peor que Eva y su ejército de hijos.

−¿Existe algo así?

−Por supuesto, los antiguos se ocultan en las grietas de la realidad, acechando para desatar su poder sobre los humanos en cuanto hallen una ocasión. Seres poderosos cuyo mero nombre doblegaría a todo aquel que lo oyese a una simple masa de carne.

−No quiero ni imaginar lo que haría Crowley con un poder así.

−De momento… podría querer deshacerse de los leviatanes. Por lo que sabemos, le gustan tan poco como a nosotros.

−Nadie que invoque a uno de esos seres mantendrá una mente al final de la invocación.

−¿Dijo algo más?

−Preguntó cómo invocar a un ser en particular.

−¿Qué le respondiste?

−Que no había forma de que yo supiese la respuesta a aquello, pero que el ser que entró cuando llamamos tenía lazos con aquella casa y con la mujer que poseyó. Ambas habían sido madres. La criatura se escurrió a través de aquellos lazos, yo los noté tirar de mí y sentí que me arrastraban hacia ella. Así que le dije que usara elementos afines al alma que quería y que hiciese el ritual en un lugar del gusto del espíritu.

−Genial, ¿Y dijo a qué asquerosa gruta perdida iba a arrastrarnos?

−A Londres.

Los hermanos dejaron a Lovecraft descansar en paz y calcularon el tiempo que les quedaba hasta la siguiente luna nueva. Pero en cuanto consiguieron los billetes de avión, no sin ruidosas quejas por parte de Dean, dio la sensación de que todos los seres humanos y sobrehumanos se confabularon para evitar que se marchasen. En una semana había habido más ataques de leviatanes en las noticias que en todo el último año. Se estaban volviendo descuidados, o bien intentaban desesperadamente que no llegasen a Inglaterra.

Con mucho éxito, hay que añadir.

Subieron finalmente a un avión con apenas 48 horas para impedir que Crowley abriera la puerta. Lo lograron comprando unos billetes de último momento a una compañía llamada MJN air que solo iba a llevar mercancía a Fitton; desde allí podrían buscar algún transporte por tierra hasta Londres.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta buscar ningún transporte, porque cuando llegaron les estaban esperando.

* * *

Galletas virtuales para todo el que me cuente lo que le ha parecido el capítulo. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.


	2. Los cazadores de Baker Street

¡Hola! Siento no haber actualizado el sábado, problemas, pero voy a acabar esta historia aunque sea lo último que haga. Tengo demasiado escrito como para dejarlo.

Descargo de responsabilidad habitual; si está en ff, no es mío.

* * *

Habían tenido muchos tipos de recibimientos, al final de la mayor parte de los cuales había una amenaza mortal, pero aquel era definitivamente nuevo e inesperado. Los dos iban atravesando el aeropuerto con sus bolsas deportivas colgadas del hombro cuando se les acercó una anciana que tenía aspecto de ir a ofrecerles un caramelo de cereza si se lo pedían por favor.

−Muchachos, disculpad, pero sois los Winchester ¿No? Os estábamos esperando. – Sam arqueó una ceja y Dean miró por encima del hombro de la anciana, preocupado por quiénes serían ese plural.

−No, no están aquí. Han dicho que iban a asegurar el perímetro. ¿No es emocionante? Por cierto, soy la señora Hudson.

−Disculpe, hmmm… señora Hudson, pero ¿Cómo han sabido dónde encontrarnos? Nosotros mismos no lo sabíamos hasta hace unas horas.

La señora Hudson se rió.

−Yo no sabía nada, los chicos han sido los que han estado investigando. Vieron que en las noticias americanas había ataques parecidos a los que ellos persiguen y se fijaron en que vosotros aparecíais poco después. Os siguieron la pista y os perdieron. Pero esta mañana se han encontrado con que había un montón de ellos dirigiéndose al aeropuerto de Fitton.

−¿Un montón de ellos? ¿Qué ellos? –Preguntó Dean con su mejor cara de agente del FBI.

−Leviatanes, cielo. ¿Qué si no? Me han dicho que tenéis un coche esperando en la puerta y que ellos vienen detrás, para asegurarse de que no nos sigan.

De hecho, en la puerta había un Aston Martin.

A Dean no le gustaba.

−¡Lleva el puto volante en el lado equivocado!

−Si no sabes, lo llevo yo.

−¿Estás de coña? Y de todas formas, ¿De dónde han sacado este coche?

La señora Hudson intervino.

−Uno de mis chicos lo heredó hace un tiempo. ¿Os importa que nos demos prisa? He dejado un guiso en el horno porque dijeron que no tardaríamos mucho.

Sam y Dean no tenían mucho que discutir. Iban prácticamente desarmados y quienes fueran esos "chicos" estaban ahí fuera vigilándolos, o cubriéndoles las espaldas. Les quedaban pocas horas para detener a Crowley y les estaban ofreciendo un viaje gratis a Londres más lo que podía o no ser una escolta. Habían estado en situaciones peores.

Dean condujo y se fijó en el coche que los seguía de lejos. A los pocos kilómetros estaba seguro de cual era a pesar de que de vez en cuando lo perdía de vista. Al llegar a Londres Hudson le dio indicaciones y él perdió el coche por completo. No volvió a verlo hasta que llegaron a una calle que Hudson llamó Baker street.

La anciana salió del coche y se acercó a saludar a los otros dos con una sonrisa radiante, parecía que fuesen sus hijos. Uno de los hombres se quedó atrás con Hudson y el otro, Un tipo rubio, de aproximadamente la altura de Dean, se aproximó a los hermanos con la mano extendida.

−John Watson, encantado. Parecéis aún más jóvenes en persona.

−Sí. Encantados. Verás, no sé exactamente qué es lo que queréis de nosotros. Hemos venido porque tenemos un trabajo pendiente. –Señaló Sam.

− Imaginábamos que era algo así, por cómo se han movido los leviatanes últimamente. Al parecer no querían que nos conociésemos. Creen que seríamos una amenaza si trabajásemos en equipo.

−Ya, pues no hay equipo que valga, nosotros no hemos venido por los leviatanes así que nos largamos. – Añadió Dean señalando una calle al azar a su espalda que no conocía en absoluto.

−Creo que no vais a hacer tal cosa. – Dijo el que no era John apareciendo detrás de él con un tono vagamente amenazador.

−¿Ah no? – Dean logró que sonase igual de amenazador.

−No.

John le dirigió una mirada al otro hombre que gritaba "ahora no" por los cuatro costados.

−Podríamos negociarlo. – apostilló el rubio − Vosotros no tenéis dónde dormir, no conocéis las calles, os persiguen los leviatanes locales, a los que por cierto, tampoco conocéis y no veo que llevéis armas encima.

En otro hombre los había dejado solos en la acera, había abierto la puerta del 221 y había entrado. Por su actitud, estaba claro que los consideraba poco más que basura.

−Supongo que podría venirnos bien la ayuda

John les indicó que pasasen, aunque antes de entrar Dean dejó caer:

−Siempre que no dejes que ese gilipollas me hable.

−No es mala persona cuando lo conoces y está de tu lado. Es buen amigo y compañero de batalla cuando no lleva ese aire de "cuidado conmigo, soy misterioso y podría arruinarte la vida". – Les respondió John a la defensiva.

Dean asintió poco convencido.

−No seréis… vosotros dos, ya sabes. –Dijo Sam con cierta incomodidad. – Que no es que sea malo ni nada, solo que… ¿estáis juntos?

John parpadeó un par de veces en silencio y luego estalló en risas.

−¿Él y yo? ¡No! Jajaja ¿En serio? Sois los primeros en preguntar. Jajaja. De ninguna manera. Solo somos compañeros de armas y compartimos el alquiler, no es tan raro. Podría preguntaros lo mismo, pareja. Jajaja. No, además, el pobre Seb lleva tres años de luto sin visos de superarlo.

−Siento haber preguntado. Hudson dijo que uno de vosotros había heredado el coche de ahí afuera.

−Sí, es lo que tiene casarse con un criminal internacionalmente conocido, millonario, psicópata y que luego se meta una pistola en la boca y dispare.

Los Winchester no sabían dónde esconderse, demasiada información.

−No lamento que se pegase un tiro, pero fue un maldito bastardo que dejó a Sebastian solo y destrozado. Y con eso sí que tengo experiencia. Si volviese de alguna forma, yo mismo no dudaría en meterle otra bala en el cráneo.

Finalmente, John se dio cuenta de las caras de recelo de Sam y Dean y cambió de tema. Pero a los hermanos les quedó claro que si ese tal Sebastian les había parecido peligroso, este otro hombre aparentemente amable e inocuo era mucho peor.

* * *

Sé que es corto, pero el siquiente hueco para cortar subía las palabras a 2.300. :) ¿Comentarios?


	3. El 221 C

Nuevo capítulo. En el que el 221 C entra en juego y se dan explicaciones

* * *

John les hizo pasar y les invitó a una cerveza mientras le pasaba otra lata a Sebastian y él, sorprendentemente, se tomaba una taza de té. Les contó cómo ganaba dinero escribiendo las historias de cómo cazaban leviatanes. Sebastian intervino alabando una historia en concreto y John le quitó importancia.

−Los muy imbéciles le envían correos diciendo que les gusta mucho la crítica a la democracia corrupta, la élite política, el clasismo y no sé cuantas chorradas más. – Intervino Sebastian. –La mejor parte es que los propios leviatanes tienen la información de cómo trabajamos y les aterroriza. Para ellos cada historia es un fracaso restregado por la cara.

−Eso será para ti. La mejor parte es que la gente que lee los relatos puede que lo vea como ficción, pero están más atentos a los detalles. Me han mandado correos diciéndome que era todo verdad. Otros diciendo que se han salvado por los pelos porque habían leído mis historias y otros que me han llegado a mandar información útil.

Los Winchester estaban francamente impresionados, pero se les agotaba el tiempo. Les quedaban aproximadamente 35 horas para detener a Crowley y aún no tenían ni idea de dónde buscar. Interrumpieron y preguntaron qué sabían de los demonios y de por dónde se estaban moviendo.

La cara de los dos hombres no podía albergar más sorpresa. Al parecer, no sabían nada de demonios. Ni de vampiros, ni de windigos, ni de ninguna criatura que no fuese un leviatán. John no tardó en reponerse, les hizo un interrogatorio en toda regla, como si no fuese la primera vez que tenía que hacer algo parecido y apuntó parte de lo que decían en una agenda que tenía a mano.

Después de un breve repaso por lo más esencial (ángeles, demonios, purgatorio y un par de bichos más) les hicieron un resumen de los particulares: quién era Crowley y qué quería. Lógicamente, enseguida quisieron evitarlo, al menos el rubio bajito; Sebastian seguía intentando racionalizar el hecho de que los ángeles fuesen reales pasando por todos los estadios del shock. Repetía algo sobre estar en el lado de los ángeles.

Incluso si no sabían nada de demonios, tenían recursos. Eso era innegable. John se puso en pie y cogió un teléfono rosa de encima del fuego, al lado de ¿una calavera? Dean apartó la mirada, no quería hacer preguntas. Se había demostrado que en aquel sitio las respuestas eran peligrosas.

−¿Greg? Soy yo.

−… −John se echó a reír de lo que quiera que hubiesen dicho al otro lado de la línea.

−No voy a dejar de usarlo sólo porque a ti te dan escalofríos cada vez que ves el identificador. ¡Cámbialo! En serio, llevo más de dos años usándolo.

−…−

−Déjalo. Llamaba para pedirte un favor.

−…−

−Sí. ¡No! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que me parezco a él? Greg, voy a dejar de decirte cuales de tus agentes están infectados. – Hacía que sonase como un comentario cualquiera, pero era definitivamente una amenaza.

−…−

−Espero.

−…−

−¿Ya? Bien, Crowley. Detletread Y. Pero podría llevar cualquier variación del nombre por lo que sabemos.

−…−

−¿Nada? ¿Y algo del purgatorio? Y mándame un correo con todos los sitios en los que se hayan reportado incidentes como sectas satánicas o …

Dean hizo gestos negativos con las manos, John tapó el auricular y Sam dijo murmurando:

−El 95% de esas cosas son pistas falsas.

−O trampas. –Añadió Dean.

−Vale, Greg, no me envíes lo de los satanistas. ¿Tampoco hay nada con purgatorio? Era de esperar.

−…−

−En fin, último nombre que tenemos, apúntalo porque es raro.

−¿Qué vais a hacer si no funciona esta pequeña búsqueda vuestra? – Intervino Sebastian.

−Siempre nos queda la opción de invocarlo en el peor momento, interrumpirle. –Explicó Dean poco convencido.

−¿Sí que has oído ese nombre? ¿Dónde? – Sonó John animado.

−…−

−No te acuerdas y no es de ningún caso. Greg, ¡necesitamos algo!

−…−

−De acuerdo, no te presiono, pero lo necesito en unas horas.

−…−

−Si solo te debiera una…

−…−

John colgó y les informó que había algo relacionado con el nombre que le habían sonsacado a Lovecraft en el último momento, el de la criatura que Crowley quería sacar del purgatorio. No obstante, harían falta unas cuantas horas.

−Podríamos enseñarles el C. –Comentó John ligeramente.

−Un momento. No vamos a enseñárselo gratis. –saltó Sebastian− Nosotros os enseñamos el laboratorio, os llevamos hasta ese Crowley y vosotros nos dais la información sobre qué contactos americanos están infectados, cómo os los cargáis vosotros, cuáles son sus planes a largo plazo y todo lo de los otros bichos.

−¿Sabes? La gente os ayudaría más a menudo si pidieses las cosas por favor. – respondió Dean rápidamente.

−Mejor pedir perdón que permiso, y mejor aún no pedir ninguno de los dos. A mí me funciona. –dijo Sebastian con los dientes apretados.

Hubo cinco segundos tensos durante los cuales nadie vio que John se había movido, salía del piso haciendo sonar unas llaves y murmuraba "Tengo que aprender a buscarme compañeros de piso que no sean idiotas."

Sam y Dean bajaron detrás de John y dejaron que Sebastian fuera detrás de ellos de brazos cruzados y en silencio.

−Le pedimos a Hudson que nos dejase el 221 C cuando se volvió demasiado llamativo el número de cosas raras que teníamos por casa.

−Y armas. No te olvides de las armas, Lestrade no lo hará. – Añadió Sebastian con una media sonrisa socarrona.

John se rió mientras buscaba la llave correcta, pero no aclaró a qué se refería.

−¿Cómo empezasteis con todo esto? – Preguntó Sam para aliviar la tensión.

−Cuando intentó matarme. – Dijo John señalando a Sebastian con el pulgar.

Una vez más hacer preguntas era peor que quedarse con la duda en aquel sitio. ¿Sería cosa de ingleses?

−Hacía… ¿Cuánto hacía? – Preguntó Sebastian

−Unos nueve o diez meses del doble suicidio, buscadlo en algún periódico viejo. Me niego a contarlo.

−Unos nueve meses cuando decidí que el mundo necesitaba un poco de equilibrio y resolví cargarme a este capullo. Hubiese sido horriblemente fácil. Me cargué a otro tipo llamado John Watson rubio y bajo, el inspector al cargo se aseguró de llamarle y él salió de su escondite.

−Lo dices como si me hubiese buscado un bunquer. Por el amor de Dios, ¡Me había mudado a diez calles de aquí, no a Madagascar! – Le calló John son una sonrisa que los hermanos opinaban que no debía estar ahí.

−Cuando apareció por la morgue de st. Barts, yo estaba esperándole. Después de ver su réplica cadáver se dirigía a la salida cuando aparecí en el pasillo encañonándole con mi arma.

−Ja, recuerdo que me gritaste… Algo sobre hacer justicia a Moriarty.

−Sí, ahora suena muy estúpido, justicia a él… Ja. Entonces me parecía una frase perfecta. –Sebastian sonaba como si se estuviese apagando por momentos. Dean supuso que el tal Moriarty debía de ser el criminal millonario que habían mencionado antes, no descartó que fuera el propio John quien le hubiese matado.

−Y fue perfecta. Sobre todo para llamar la atención de aquellos bichos. Hicieron ruido. Creo que se asustaron cuando oyeron a un par de chiflados en medio de la noche en la morgue. Seb estuvo a punto de dispararme y salir corriendo, pero en su lugar siguió apuntándome, se asomó a una de las salas y vio a dos hombres.

−Dos tíos con bata manchados de la cabeza a los pies de sangre que trataban de esconder un cadáver. Yo también me he manchado matando a alguien, pero aquellos jodidos tenían toda la boca cubierta de sangre. Aquello era una puta pesadilla.

−Y entonces fue cuando te vieron.

−Y entonces fue cuando me vieron. Y si la idea de forenses caníbales no me había parecido lo suficientemente macabra, entonces abrieron la boca. ¡Dios! Cuando vinieron a la puerta a por mí yo estaba helado. Y este cabronazo se había ido pasillo adelante.

−No te… si te parece me quedo quieto para que me ejecutes. Además, en mi defensa tengo que decir que paré cuando te oí descargar todo el cargador.

−¡y se seguían moviendo!

−Total, que salió corriendo en mi misma dirección, girando por el mismo pasillo que había girado yo.

−Y en el que ya no estabas.

−Suena ridículo, pero yo estaba escondido en el armario de las escobas.

−Debe de ser el peor escondite de la historia. Ni una puta ventana. Un hospital lleno de bisturís, productos peligrosos, desfibriladores, y va y se esconde en el armario de las escobas.

−Cierra la boca, única puerta abierta y es lo que nos salvó la vida.

−Me agarró del cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

−Espera, espera, espera, tiempo muerto. ¿Salvaste al tío que estaba intentando matarte? – Cortó Dean.

John se encogió de hombros.

−El capitán Watson es así. – Dijo pasando un brazo sobre dicho capitán. – Ya he dicho cientos de veces que un día eso le costará la vida.

−Buscamos algo con lo que defendernos y solo se nos ocurrió tirarles la lejía empezada a los ojos. Lo que resultó ser una brillante idea.

−Después de aquello, los leviatanes no parecieron cogernos mucho cariño. Durante una semana seguida, tanto en su casa como en la mía solo salía agua negra de los grifos. Así que esto empezó para defendernos y ahora… Ya no tiene forma definida.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, abrieron la puerta del 221 C y encendieron la luz. A cualquier cazador se le caería la baba con lo que había allí abajo. Era una mezcla entre un laboratorio con algo de humedad y una sala de torturas. John señaló el banco de trabajo de la derecha.

−Nos obsesionamos con la lejía. Seb se mudó conmigo porque era más fácil vigilarnos las espaldas mutuamente que solos. Empapamos los pomos, las puertas, las alfombras, todo lleno de lejía.

−Luego dejamos eso de ir a la defensiva y procedimos a atrapar a uno de aquellos bichos. Que costó lo suyo. Mereció la pena.

Sam y Dean lo miraban todo y se paseaban como si tratasen de absorberlo antes de que se lo quitasen de delante.

−Lo usamos de conejillo de indias. John aisló el componente de la lejía que les hacía daño y después hicimos pruebas mezclándolo con otros productos hasta encontrar el más dañino.

−Seb se lo inyectaba. Por gotero. Pero acabó funcionando, así que no te voy a reprochar una vez más los gritos.

−El compuesto no huele a nada, no se nota. Tenemos la casa llena, los coches, la ropa. Es indetectable.

−¿Cuál es la fórmula? – Inquirió Sam.

−La tengo arriba en el ordenador. Te la paso mientras nos contáis qué habéis hecho vosotros con ellos.

Volvieron a cerrar el 221C y se quedaron despiertos hablando de Dick Roman, las hamburguesas alienantes, los experimentos y toda la información que habían recopilado. Aunque, siendo completamente sinceros, hablaron de mucho más. Sebastian y Dean se enzarzaron en una pelea sobre si eran mejores los coches ingleses o los americanos, mientras John y Sam hablaban de acentos e intercambiaban historias sobre la universidad. Ninguno sabría decir con seguridad la hora a la que lo dejaron.

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Correcciones?


	4. Donde empezó todo 1

Sed indulgentes conmigo en los capítulos del flashback. Ha sido increíblemente divertido escribirlo (si bien se ha quedado un poco largo) espero que tambén leerlo sea igual de emocionante.

Y saludos para Kokoro Yana =)

* * *

Por la mañana sonó el teléfono rosa. Era el mismo inspector de policía de la noche anterior, Greg. John se ofreció a poner el altavoz, pero los Winchester no querían llamar la atención y por lo visto a Sebastian tampoco le hacía mucha gracia eso de hablar con la policía. Por algún motivo, al inspector le molestaba que Sebastian viviera en Baker Street. En su lugar se fue a hacer una visita al Starbucks más cercano mientras hablaban con él.

Greg tenía una dirección para ellos, también tenía una historia para acompañar al nombre, pero no tenía nada sobre cómo derrotar a la criatura, así que le colgaron antes de que le diese tiempo a contarles la leyenda negra que había en contabilidad y que no parecía llevar a nada productivo. John tenía otra razón más para colgarle: Parecía ansioso y se intuía que quería participar, pero había logrado mantenerle bastante al margen de toda aquella vorágine. No iba a permitir que un demonio lograse lo que cientos de leviatanes no habían conseguido.

Sam introdujo la dirección que les había proporcionado el inspector en Googlemaps; una esquina del Soho. Por desgracia, había una furgoneta aparcada justo delante del portal así que no pudieron ver qué había detrás. Estuvieron discutiendo los tres sobre si debían acercarse en persona a investigar hasta que volvió Sebastian con cuatro vasos de papel y se puso de lado de Dean; No querían llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que sabían dónde iba a hacer Crowley el ritual. Se arriesgaban a que cambiase el sitio en el último momento y no pudiesen volver a localizarlo.

El resto del día lo pasaron recopilando munición. Que en Backer Street no supiesen nada de los demonios implicaba una notable escasez de sal y de agua bendita. Comprar sal era sencillo, conseguir agua bendita era muchas cosas, fácil, no.

Sebastian se ofreció a pasar con John por el Soho de incógnito. Por lo visto, tenía contactos en aquella zona y quería buscar un edificio con buenas vistas, lo que dejó a los Winchester desconcertados durante un segundo hasta que les dijeron que Sebastian había sido francotirador y lo era de nuevo, o no había dejado de serlo nunca; no les quedó claro.

Mientras tanto, el móvil rosa vibraba en la repisa de la chimenea con el nombre de Greg Lestrade iluminándose intermitentemente. El móvil siempre se quedaba junto a la calavera, era una norma no escrita, y solo John podía usarlo. Sebastian no se quejaba, nadie tocaba sus armas; nadie tocaba nada suyo, pero las armas eran un tema delicado.

Aquellas normas no escritas habían sido el menor de los cambios que trajeron consigo los leviatanes.

Después del ataque de la morgue, cada uno se fue por su lado. No obstante, los dos siguieron los mismos pasos: el entrenamiento militar de ambos y la carrera médica en el caso de John, les hizo revisar el agua antes de beberla, alertaron a los vecinos con la excusa de una avería y una enfermedad. John lo hizo por solidaridad, Sebastian, porque no quería que un vecino poseído lo matase por la noche. Habían llegado a ver la sangre negra de los leviatanes y era inconfundible.

Agotaron las existencias de agua embotellada.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el agua solo iba a ser el principio, sus comportamientos cambiaron. John llevaba una temporada muy silenciosa, pero durante un par de días cualquiera hubiese jurado que era mudo. Pensó mucho en lo que había pasado con Sebastian y llegó a una conclusión desagradable de la que no habló con nadie, pero quería hacerlo. Sebastian fue mucho más práctico: lo primero que hizo fue mudarse, lo segundo, comprar lejía hasta hartarse y lo tercero, regodearse en la idea de que los leviatanes probablemente ya se hubiesen comido a John Watson.

Poco después John volvió a Baker Street. La señora Hudson lo recibió sorprendida pero con los brazos abiertos. John pensó en llamar a todos sus contactos; el primero Mike, si Barts estaba infectado, tenía que sacarle de allí, pero no logró localizarle. Molly tampoco contestaba, nadie del hospital.

A medida que sus contactos médicos le fallaban, tuvo dos impresiones. La primera, que aquellas criaturas habían acabado con todos los del hospital; la segunda, que alguien le estaba controlando el teléfono.

Necesitaba saber cuál de las dos era cierta, pero no era difícil averiguarlo. Sólo tenía que hacer una visita en persona a Barts. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, así que decidió seguir intentando hablar con sus viejos amigos. Sarah contestaba, Greg también; el último en su lista era Mycroft. No es que le faltase valor para llamarlo, sino que estaba muy resentido con él. En los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que el poderoso burócrata le había mentido vilmente.

Si bien nadie puede albergar la esperanza de ser amigo de Mycroft, John creía que se había ganado el respeto de aquel hombre lo suficiente como para que no le traicionase así.

Finalmente, John no le llamó ni le advirtió del agua contaminada como al resto de sus conocidos. De todas formas, no sería extraño que él ya se hubiese enterado de todo a través de una línea pinchada.

Fue Sarah la que le informó de que todo funcionaba con normalidad en St. Barts, lo que significaba que era su teléfono el que estaba siendo controlado. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

La solución se presentó sola cuando decidió volver a Baker street definitivamente.

Dedicó la primera semana a vaciarlo todo. Llenó una habitación entera con cajas y entre trastos, probetas, ropa y otros bártulos, apareció un teléfono rosa. Sobra decir que se volvió inmediatamente el único móvil que usaba, o más bien el único que nunca tiraba a los tres días, y que nunca salía a la calle con él porque sospechaba, después de muchas películas de James Bond, que podían rastrearle fácilmente.

Tuvieron que volver a atacar los leviatanes para que Sebastian Moran y John Watson acabasen siendo compañeros de armas.

Lo cierto es que aquel asunto fue un error táctico por parte de las criaturas, un error que no volvieron a cometer. Estudiaron a los dos sujetos que les interesaban y vieron las curiosas coincidencias entre ambos, concretamente, sus respectivas pérdidas. Supusieron que aquella sería la mayor debilidad que tuviesen.

Así que usaron la red telefónica para tirar un par de migas (otros hubiesen dicho que toda una panadería, más bien) para que aquellos dos individuos se destruyesen mutuamente en la azotea en la que hacía casi un año, dos genios habían fallecido.

* * *

Uso los comentarios para dárselos de comer a mis historias, sed generosos.


	5. Donde empezó todo 2

Sé que hace semanas que no actualizo esto, pero los estudios no hacen más que interrumpir. Gracias a la persona que ha añadido un comentario y me ha recordado que hay gente esperando ;)

Para compencar, voy a subir hoy mismo tres capítulos. Seguimos con el flashback.

* * *

El segundo error que cometieron fue pensar que porque los dos militares no fuesen genios, eran automáticamente idiotas, y el tercer error fue creer que se parecerían a los fallecidos.

Pero no tenían ni el genio ni el ego de aquellos dos, lo que hizo que ninguno se presentara directamente en la azotea guiado por una curiosidad suicida.

A Sebastian le habían llegado mensajes a través de algunos conocidos. Le habían dicho que Watson no solo estaba vivo, sino que intentaba reabrir el caso del "Problema final" para incriminarle. También le decían que era él quien estaba inmiscuyéndose en viejas investigaciones para demostrar que Moriarty no había cometido ninguno de los grandes crímenes, sino que era un pequeño ladronzuelo magnificado por la prensa.

Sebastian sospechó que era una trampa desde el primer momento. Sonaba falso. Había aprendido a reconocer fraudes del mejor, después de todo. Cuando le empezaron a llegar aquella especie de invitaciones a la azotea, que sonaban como si el que la había enviado no se decidiese entre convertirla en una amenaza o un intento por reconciliarse, lo tuvo completamente claro. Era imposible que Watson hubiese hecho aquello.

Ignoró todos los mensajes. En alguna ocasión se molestó en buscar algún lugar desde el que usar la mirilla de su L9, pero acampado en una ventana no llegó a ver a nadie ni nada interesante. Hasta que se produjo el cambio y, con él, el siguiente error de los leviatanes: Usaron el que se suponía que era su punto débil.

Le llegó un mensaje que rezaba:

"No llegaste a registrarle ¿Verdad? Te dejó algo, ven a buscarlo."

Era ridículo. Simplemente estúpido. No le dejó nada, lo sabía. El cadáver estaba limpio, pero funcionaba.

Sebastian necesitó sentarse. A pesar de las guerras en las que había estado, de la sangre que había derramado, de los gritos que había oído; a pesar de todo, solo era humano. No le quería, no estaba desesperadamente perdido sin él, nada tan insípido. Únicamente le echaba de menos. Era un psicópata asesino y egoísta, pero hacía que el mundo fuese divertido.

Si Moriarty siguiese vivo, ya habría acabado con aquellas bestias. Mejor dicho, ya se hubiese convertido en la peor de aquellas bestias, sin dejar de ser humano. Hubiese logrado dominarlas en una semana de planes bien trazados, tendría un ejército de leviatanes a su mando.

Sebastian se llevó la mano a la nuca y repasó con la yema de los dedos la piel dañada en forma de M que no cicatrizaría nunca porque la habían reabierto demasiadas veces como para que aquello se curase. Sebastian levantó una sonrisa por un momento pensando en otros motivos por los que echaba de menos al criminal, pero duró poco.

Obviamente, los leviatanes no podían tener nada de Jim, pero si lo tenían… era legítimamente suyo. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de recuperar algo suyo, lo necesitaba.

Por eso acabó acudiendo a la azotea de St. Barts. Subió las escaleras acordándose de las últimas instrucciones que le había dado. No le había contado nada de la pistola, el muy cerdo. Le había mandado apuntar al perro guardián de Holmes y esperar.

Sebastian seguía esperando y obedeciendo esas órdenes así que no comprendió de dónde había venido el disparo cuando lo oyó. Desvió la atención de su objetivo un momento… y olvidó por completo a Watson cuando contempló la escena de la azotea. Jim se hubiese reído "Claro que no lo entiendes, idiota, por mucho que me guste ver cómo maltratas a tu solitaria neurona, déjame lo de pensar a mí"

Por eso cuando abrió la puerta de la azotea su mirada se desvió primero hacia el suelo, donde casi estaba convencido de que tendría que haberse quedado una mancha de sangre indeleble. Era descorazonador ver que no quedaba ni una leve marca que recordase al accidente.

−Es raro ¿verdad? Le da a las cosas otra perspectiva.

Sebastian levantó la mirada y vio que era Watson; apuntándole con su browning. Estaba sentado al borde del edificio. No obstante, el arma era una advertencia, no una amenaza. El soldado no estaba en tensión, solo apuntaba en su dirección general. No le podía culpar, la última vez que se vieron había sido un intento de asesinato frustrado, pero se veía que no estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por defender su vida. También John sabía que era una trampa.

−¿Qué te han enviado?

John sacó con la derecha del bolsillo un móvil y se lo lanzó mientras con la izquierda seguía apuntando. Sebastian leyó en voz alta el mensaje que había abierto.

−"John, estoy vivo, tenemos que hablar. Donde nos vimos la última vez. –SH"

Se quedó un momento mirando la pantalla hasta que se apagó sola. Dio unos pasos hacia John con las manos en alto hasta que este bajó el arma y le pasó el teléfono en mano.

−No lo entiendo, si ya sabes que…

−Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo recuerde nadie, es la esperanza, supongo. Quería que fuese verdad…

− Sabes que está…

−Sí, lo sé. Te oí en la morgue. ¿Qué te ha hecho venir?

−Dijeron que tenían algo de Jim.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Sebastian asomándose al borde y John sin moverse.

−Somos el par de idiotas que creían que éramos ¿no? No teníamos que haber venido.

−hmmm… − Y no importaba quién había dicho qué.

Volvió el silencio.

−¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó de repente John.

−¿Te parece un buen momento para empezar a hacer amigos, John? – Respondió Sebastian haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que él sí que conocía su nombre.

−No demasiado, pero sí me parece un buen momento para conocerte por un nombre que no sea "El Tigre" o "El segundo de Moriarty".

Algo se iluminó en la mirada de Sebastian, probablemente fueran luces de éxitos pasados. Un orgullo morboso que traían los recuerdos más sórdidos que tenía guardados. Quizá su nombre no fuese de dominio público, pero sus macabras hazañas sí lo eran en el Yard y, por lo visto, en Baker Street.

−Sebastian Moran. –Dijo ofreciéndole la mano, que John estrechó con demasiada confianza.


	6. Donde empezó todo 3

Los ojos de Sebastian se escaparon durante un segundo hacia el fantasma del cadáver de Jim, perfectamente conservado en su memoria. Dedicó un instante a pensar que su fallecido jefe estría frotándose las manos ante tanta confianza de un enemigo.

−Lo siento. – Le sorprendió John sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

−No, no lo sientes, eras el primero que lo quería ver muerto. De haber tenido la oportunidad, hubieses sido tu el que hubiese apretado el gatillo.

−No lo siento por él. Lo siento por ti.

Aquello sí que llamó su atención. Sebastian miró en los ojos azul profundo del soldado y vio una sinceridad inusitada y una rabia que no se esperaba.

−Se podría decir que tengo experiencia con eso de los idiotas que se juegan la vida y toman decisiones sin tener en cuenta a los que les rodean. No le deseo eso ni a mi peor enemigo,− Sebastian vio además de la rabia, una chispa asesina que le recordó peligrosamente a Moriarty (lo cual tampoco era una hazaña, todo se lo recordaba últimamente)− muy adecuado, dado este caso. – Añadió John con una sonrisa, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Sebastian tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

−Me habían dicho que eras un soldado, está claro que confundieron soldado con nenaza.

Los dos compartieron una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

John se puso de pie y se puso a dar vueltas dirigiendo miradas nerviosas a la puerta. A Sebastian se le iban los ojos detrás de la pistola, porque le estaba dando vueltas como un maníaco e incluso rascándose la nuca con ella, parecía mentira que aquel desdichado hubiese recibido ningún entrenamiento con armas.

−¿Qué pretendías hacer? – Preguntó John.

−¿Hm? – musitó Sebastian sin quitar los ojos de la pistola. Ya había visto suficientes autoinflingidos tiros en la cabeza para toda su vida. Un pequeño Jim que vivía en su conciencia le comentó que era la mascota de Sherlock, una bala en la cabeza sería de lo más saludable para él.

−Digo, para salir de aquí con vida. – Sebastian no aguantó más. Con toda la delicadeza que tenía para no asustar la loco de la pistola, alargó la mano, bajó el cañón de la browning y le puso el seguro.

−Me estás poniendo del hígado con la pistolita.

John se quedó mirando su propia arma, frunció el ceño y con un gesto brusco y frustrado se la guardó en la espalda, debajo de la chaqueta. Mientras tanto Sebastian sacó con una sonrisa de suficiencia un par de botellas de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda. Lejía, por supuesto. John se echó a reír.

−¿Algún problema?

−Me habían dicho que eras un mercenario con recursos, pero obviamente te confundieron con algún recluta novato.

−¿Ah, sí? No veo que tu lo hayas hecho mucho mejor. ¿Cómo pensabas salir de aquí?

−Si te soy sincero, −dijo volviéndose hacia la caída del edificio− no tenía mucha intención de salir de aquí, iba a cargarme a todos los que pudiese sin más. Creo que se han "habitado" a unos cuantos amigos, y ni siquiera sé cuánto hace que se pasean por ahí con sus cuerpos. No tenía intención de retirarme. Échame una mano.

Sebastian se acercó. John estaba de pie en el mismo borde e inclinado hacia delante. Sebastian casi pensó que le estaba pidiendo que le empujase, hasta que vio la cuerda a sus pies. Una cuerda con un gancho.

−El hospital está lleno de bichos de esos, y esta azotea es un sitio francamente penoso para enfrentarse con una horda de ellos. Con dos botellas no aguantarías ni dos minutos.

−Pretendía no llamar la atención. Más de dos botellas hubiesen sido imposibles de esconder. –La intención era sonar altanero, pero le mordía la curiosidad de saber qué había al otro lado de la cuerda. Así que le ayudó a tirar de ella.

Lo que subió a la azotea parecía una bolsa enorme de lavandería, pero lo que había dentro estaba muy lejos de ser batas de hospital. Era una colección de globos de agua, botellas modificadas con un agujero en el tapón y otro a la altura de la mano y, lo que más le sorprendió, unos cuantos guantes, plástico y toallas. Todo ello apestaba a lejía.

−No te cortes, en cuanto se te acaben las botellas tira de la bolsa. – Dijo sacando el plástico y colocándolo a los pies de la puerta con los bordes cuidadosamente doblados y grapados. Sebastian no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que John cogió una botella de unos cinco litros y la vació en el plástico.

Sebastian sacó uno de los guantes y se los puso delante al doctor pidiendo una explicación.

−Imaginaba que alguno de los globos reventaría así que puse los guantes y las toallas para empapar. Si todo lo demás falla y nos quedamos sin munición, podemos usarlos. Supongo que un puñetazo con uno de esos guantes empapados les dolerá más que uno normal. ¡Ah! Y lo de los agujeros en las botellas es para que recuperen aire antes y que no pierdan presión.

Volvió a dirigirse al borde, aseguró el gancho y volvió a hablar.

−Ahora que lo pienso, podemos aprovechar la cuerda para bajar, como último recurso, y los guantes para no quemarnos las manos. – John miró una vez más por el borde. –y si no, siempre nos queda saltar.

−El que no tenía intención de salir con vida. – Murmuró Sebastian mirando con pena sus propias dos botellas. Sin embargo, lo que dijo en voz alta fue −¿Cuánto nos queda?

−Si te han dicho la misma hora que a mí, unos tres minutos.

No tardaron mucho en sonar unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta.

−¿solo uno? – Comentó Sebastian quitando el tapón de su primera botella.

−¿Te sorprende? ¿Dónde estabais cuando vuestro jefe salía a jugar? Subirá el más importante, se hará el inteligente y cuando se haya lucido, mandará al resto a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Sebastian se esforzó por ocultar una sonrisa, con muy poco éxito. Los pasos seguían subiendo.

−¿Nos interesa saber si había algo de verdad en los mensajes que nos han enviado?

−¿Me lo estás consultando? Tú sabrás, tú tienes la munición.


	7. Quienes luchan unidos

No obstante, cuando la puerta se abrió todo fue muy anti climático. John se lanzó contra el jefe de neurocirugía a la vez que éste pisaba el charco del suelo, daba un paso atrás, resbalaba en el plástico y caía de cara en la lejía empapando a John de pies a cabeza. A partir de ahí no hubo ninguna posibilidad de interrogarlo.

−Unos treinta segundos hasta que venga el resto. –Anunció Sebastian sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

John sacó el cadáver de la trampa para que el siguiente cayese con comodidad. A los treinta segundos clavados, volvieron a oírse pasos.

−Vaya, parece ser que nos respetan; siete. – Afirmó Sebastian.

−¡Eres bueno! ¿Tres tú, tres yo?

Sebastian arqueó una ceja y le miró con cara de "¿Matemáticas?"

−Vamos, uno tiene que caer en la trampa por obligación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y, en efecto, el primero cayó por su propio peso, el segundo también. No tardaron en deshacerse del resto. Volvió el silencio.

−¡Cúbreme! –Anunció Sebastian.

−¿Qué haces?

−De dos a diez minutos hasta que aparezcan los siguientes, voy a limpiar la trampa. Cuantos más metan la pata, menos nos tocarán a nosotros.

Pero en apenas minuto y medio se volvió a oír ruido en las escaleras. John vio una cabeza asomándose y desaparecer de inmediato sin que le diese tiempo a hacer nada.

−¿qué era eso? – Preguntó Sebastian dejando caer el otro cuerpo.

−Malas noticias; habían dejado uno vigilando.

−Se nos van a echar encima.

−¿Crees que serán capaces de trepar? ¿o de saltar de otros tejados?

−De día no.

−Anochece en unos veinte minutos.

No dijeron nada hasta que volvieron a oír ruido.

−¿Cuántos?

−Quédate simplemente con muchos, nenaza, no quiero asustarte.

Nuevamente, los primeros cayeron, los segundos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para defenderse, los siguientes sí fueron un problema. Eran más rápidos de lo que ninguno esperaba y tenían dientes (más bien eran todo dientes); a los anteriores no les había dado ni tiempo a sacarlos.

Esos dientes eran una horrible distracción que estuvo a punto de costarles la vida, hasta que se acostumbraron a verlos. Tenían en su favor que con cada globo, con cada chorro, el suelo se mojaba más, pero significaba muy poco en el cómputo general, porque dicho suelo mojado se estaba cubriendo con una capa de cadáveres.

Varias veces les hicieron retroceder hasta que la opción era entre caer o hacerles caer a ellos. Se libraron por muy poco, pero los leviatanes que caían no eran precisamente discretos, así que subían refuerzos.

Cada vez eran más, cada vez había menos tiempo entre la primera ola y la siguiente, cada vez había menos munición y, lo que era peor, cada vez estaba más oscuro.

−¡Apunta a las extremidades! – Dijo John en cuanto el resto empezaron a pisar sobre los otros cuerpos.

Sebastian lo ignoró y acabó con el primero con un globo en la frente.

−¡He dicho a las extremidades, soldado!

A Sebastian le recorrió un escalofrío e hizo lo que pudo por no matarlos de inmediato sin preguntas. Algo en su tono de voz lograba resumir efectivamente "Cuidado, muchacho, llevo un arma, soy tu superior y no sé lo listo que te crees que eres, pero a capullo no me ganas."

No era fácil apuntar con una botella y globos de agua, no lo era. Pero lograron que uno quedase medio vivo.

−¡Te toca cubrirme! – Gritó John disparando al último que quedaba de momento.

−No me hagas esta putada. John, ha anochecido, los oigo ¿qué coño haces?

−No tardo nada. – Le oyó decir entre dientes.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el ruido de carne golpeada contra una superficie dura. Se volvió, porque no podía saber de quién era la carne sin contacto visual.

Sebastian volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. Porque le estaban engañando los ojos, Watson no podía ser el que había agarrado por el cuello a un monstruo con colmillos de treinta centímetros de largo y lo había estampado contra el suelo. Pero sobre todo, John no podía tener esos ojos. Ese tipo de miradas estaban reservadas para los psicópatas peligrosos.

−¿De dónde habéis sacado nuestra información? – Era la voz de John. En respuesta solo se oyó una risa. Lo siguiente fueron gritos, algo efervescente y forcejeo. John volvió a repetir la pregunta y los sonidos se repitieron igualmente.

Mientras tanto, se había hecho de noche. Sebastian miraba no solo la puerta sino los laterales, procuraba mantenerlos a raya según salían, intentando ganarles algo de tiempo. Apenas unos segundos más tarde John apareció a su lado con otra de aquellas botellas.

−Era como nos imaginábamos, mentira. El cuerpo de Moriarty sí que estuvo en St. Barts, pero fue antes de que ellos llegasen. Puedes irte. Yo me encargo del resto. – Lo decía a gritos, mientras les atacaban, pero con una calma que ponía los pelos de punta.

A Sebastian se le acabó la ¿novena? botella, así que echó mano de la bolsa. Únicamente para descubrir que estaba vacía. Se hizo con uno de los guantes y se lanzó a un cuerpo a cuerpo.

−Nos hemos quedado pelados, ¿algún plan?

−¡Que te largues!

−No puedes con todo el hospital ¿Cuántos habrá trabajando aquí? ¿Cinco mil? ¿Más?

−No importa.

En aquel momento se empezaron a oír las sirenas y no eran ambulancias. Los seis o siete leviatanes que quedaban en pie se apresuraron a volver por donde habían venido. Probablemente estaban a punto de darse cuenta de lo improductivo que era lanzar un ataque masivo cuando tratan de trabajar encubierto.

Sebastian agarró a John del cuello de la chaqueta y lo empujó hacia la cuerda.

−Elije, o bajas, o acabas como Sherlock.

John le lanzó una mirada de odio al oír el nombre, pero a Sebastian no se le intimidaba con facilidad. Así que le empujó y le obligó a bajar por la cuerda rápidamente mientras uno u otro se quejaba de aquella escapada poco planeada.


	8. permanecen unidos

De alguna forma, llegaron a Baker Street cubiertos de lejía y sangre negra a partes iguales sin llamar la atención. En fin, otros había que atravesaron Londres cubiertos de sangre, con un arpón y en hora punta. Quizá no fuese tan raro.

A la señora Hudson tuvieron que contárselo todo porque reconoció a Sebastian y creía que estaba amenazando a John. A Greg también tuvieron que contárselo todo porque la señora Hudson sí que los dejó subir al 221B, pero en cuanto desaparecieron por la puerta llamó a la policía.

Moriarty había hecho bien su trabajo, había que reconocerlo. Greg no tenía nada con lo que arrestar a Sebastian; todo rastro estaba meticulosamente cubierto. No obstante, a John le vino bien que el inspector se pasara a verles. Había algo importante que tenía que decirle; Lestrade era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar, casi el único que sabía algo de las criaturas; poco, pero algo sabía.

−Puede que esta noche no sea el mejor momento, pero cuanto antes, mejor, Greg. Torturé a uno de esos bichos.

−¿Nos estamos volviendo nobles? ¿Ahora? – John lanzó a Sebastian una de aquellas miradas que enmudecerían un concierto de heavy metal y volvió su atención a Lestrade.

−Le pregunté que de dónde había sacado la información… me dijo que del Yard. Tienes infiltrados, hay algún topo. En realidad, me dijo que del Yard, del juzgado, del gobierno, de las mafias,... de todas partes. Greg, están en _todas_ partes. Y me lo dijo riéndose porque les da igual que nos enteremos.

En aquel momento a Greg le cayó un cubo de lejía encima. El inspector y John miraron a Sebatian perplejos.

−Y porque no me lo habías contado antes, si no, se lo habría echado en cuanto entró por la puerta. ¡Podría ser cualquiera!

Tuvieron que reconocer que tenía razón, pero eso no hizo más fácil de convencer al inspector mojado.

Aquella noche, después de que Lestrade se marchase con la promesa de vigilar a sus agentes, John se negó a dejar que Sebastian se fuese solo y Sebastian se negó a dejar que John bebiese té. Así que decidieron reponer munición y se quedaron en el primer pub que les dejó entrar con cuarto bolsas de lejía y aspecto de haber vuelto de una guerra.

~.~

Los dos se quedaron en silencio delante de la primera cerveza.

−La mitad de los bichos eran amigos míos. –Confesó John cabizbajo. - No amigos inseparables, claro, pero sí caras conocidas de la universidad.

Sebastian dedicó una milésima de segundo a pensar en cómo de grandes había que tenerlos para cargarte a viejos amigos sin pestañear, como lo había hecho.

−A mí me ha parecido ver a una ex por ahí entre los montones, – Mentira – pero no parecía haber cambiado demasiado.

John apreció el chiste.

~.~

Los dos hablaban animadamente y sin pensar a la altura de la quinta cerveza.

−Oye, ¿tú crees que nos ponían los cuernos?

John se rió como hacía meses que no se reía.

−Ni de coña, para eso tendríamos que haber estado juntos, que no lo estábamos. Yyyy, yyyy, yo le hubiese visto la marca, la que llevas en la nuca.

−No es la única. Tengo otras.

−¡NO! me lo cuentes. Da igual, no tenía más cicatrices de las de siempre.

−JA− Dijo Sebastian aplaudiendo. − ¡Lo sabía! ¿Cómo sabes dónde tiene cicatrices?

−Ho-laaaaa, _doctor_ Watson, encantado.

Sebastian se rió y de repente dejó de hacerlo −Mierda. Mierda, Mierda.

−¿hmm?

−Voy a tener que buscar a otro al que matar para vengarme de tu detective.

−¿Por?

−Por qué me caes jodidamente bien. - Respondió recuperando una sonrisa.

~.~

Los dos hablaban a la vez con la enésima cerveza.

−Y podríamos... pistolas de agua

− ...Además... te tengo que enseñar... no te imaginas los coches.

John sabía que no deberían hacer aquello, que tenía a su hermana alcohólica a la que no quería seguir, que Sebastian tendría que ser un enemigo, que la policía podía estar buscándolos, por no hablar de los leviatanes y de otras mil razones que se le ocurrirían cuando estuviese sobrio.

Tal y como estaban las cosas, John decidió que por una noche el mundo podía seguir girando sin que él empujase la rueda. A consecuencia de esa noche, nada volvió a ser igual, nada fue perfecto y no era asunto de nadie, pero todo dolía un poco menos para los dos soldados rotos.

Por eso llevaban dos años haciendo aquello y convirtiéndose lentamente en expertos. Por lo mismo por lo que cuando los leviatanes se habían alterado con la llegada de dos americanos, no dudaron en segur el patrón y ayudar a los hermanos. Sam y Dean, algo tenían que tener para ponerlos tan nerviosos. Averiguar qué, era cuestión de tiempo.


	9. Al acecho

El paseo por el Soho fue poco revelador. Descubrieron que lo que había en aquella esquina era una vieja librería recoleta, algo que no se esperaban; y que no había nadie, algo que sí se esperaban. Sebastian buscó la posición con mejor ángulo y dejó que John volviese con los hermanos a la cafetería en la que los habían dejado.

Sam estaba acabándose un trozo de tarta que Dean había rechazado porque aparentemente "sabía demasiado a británico". La camarera ya había dejado la cuenta y al parecer, un par de cafés y una tarta sumaban una cifra sorprendentemente similar a un número de teléfono. Dean se guardó el papel y envió un guiño que desarmaría a un espartano.

−¿Crees que son de fiar? – Le dijo a su hermano cuando la camarera volvió a la cocina.

−¿Los Baker street boys? Lo parecen. ¿Sabes? He estado investigando, lo del hospital, el de su historia. Está cerrado, no hay muchos datos, es como si alguien hubiese borrado lo que pasó con una eficiencia increíble. Pero está claro que pasó algo, he encontrado fotos de móviles borrosas pero sin manipular, parece ser que hubo una verdadera matanza, y los leviatanes lo ocultaron.

−Y de lo de los dos suicidios, lo que dijeron que buscases…

−Nada interesante. Un supuesto genio se tiró de la azotea; algo de Sherlock Holmes y Richard Brooks. Parece un tema íntimo sin más, nada sobrenatural, no he seguido buscando ¿Por qué?

−No lo sé, esos dos me dan escalofríos.

−Pasa con todos los cazadores ¿no?

−¿A que te refieres?

−A que todos los cazadores tienen algo de triste, algo de desesperado, algo de furioso y algo de cabrón homicida. Lo veo bastante normal.

−¡Nah! Venga ya, no todos son así. –Sam le dirigió una mirada incrédula y Dean pensó en todos los cazadores que había encontrado a lo largo de su vida. –Vale, puede que un poco. Pero ellos disfrutan matando, no les paga nadie, podrían tener vidas normales, no es que quieran venganza; es que les gusta. Hacen que me dé miedo que una noche los leviatanes no sean suficientes, aparezcamos tu y yo, o cualquier otro inocente, con una bala en la cabeza y hayan sido ellos los que la pusieron ahí.

−Un discurso muy inspirado, Dean.

−Cállate.

−En serio, no puedes culparles. ¿Qué más da que no fuera lo sobrenatural lo que les jodió la vida? Lo que cuenta es que lo están aprovechando para matar leviatanes, con eso me basta. De todas formas, para cuando se les vaya la olla, habremos vuelto a casa.

Los dos guardaron silencio. "Casa" no era un término con el que estuviesen familiarizados. Habían llegado a asociar casa con Bobby, pero ahora ni siquiera tenían eso. Y en cuanto a lo de tenerse el uno al otro… Había veces en las que no bastaba. Hubiesen querido tener a alguien de ancla, alguien a quien llamar para decir "estamos bien" quizá simplemente alguien que se molestase en enterrarlos el día que todo se fuese al carajo. Sam iba a mencionar en voz alta lo mucho que habían perdido cuando perdieron a Cas, pero vio a su hermano con la cara seria y mirando por la ventana y le dio la sensación de que era exáctamente lo que estaba pensando.

Decirlo en voz alta no lo haría volver.

John entró en aquel momento y se sentó sin decir nada del incómodo silencio que se había abierto entre los tres.

−Er… Sebastian está en posición. Avisará si ve entrar o salir algo.

−Probablemente no vea nada. Es un demonio. Puede hacer el rollo ese de teletransportarse. - Dijo Dean todavía con la mirada perdida.

−No creo. Hay un escaparate desde el que se ve toda la tienda. Hay unas estanterías movidas y un hueco suficiente como para hacer un círculo de al menos dos metros de diámetro.

−Parece adecuado. Y ahora qué, ¿esperar? – Preguntó Sam; Dean parecía demasiado meditabundo como para tener ganas de hablar más.

−Eso parece. ¿Por qué no me contáis más sobre ese Dick Roman mientras esperamos?

Sam volvió a contarle la misma historia, con más detalles. John le interrumpía constantemente con preguntas, algunas no parecía que significasen nada. Las respuestas solían toparse con una cara de decepción. Dean asentía de vez en cuando y poco a poco regresó de dondequiera que se hubiese refugiado. El momento en el que pareció volver por completo fue cuando dijo:

−Ya estuvimos hablando de ello. ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo más?

−La reacción desmesurada de los Leviatanes. ¿Sabéis cuántos fueron a vuestro aeropuerto?

−Digas el número que digas, no me extraña. Es lógico, no querían que os conociésemos porque vosotros parecéis el Terminator con lejía.

−No. Eso pondría nerviosos a los vuestros. Tiene que haber algo que sepáis y que puede hacer caer a todos los de este lado del charco. Os lo aseguro.

−Está lo de la inmobiliaria, lo de los terrenos… Pero nada de importancia y, de todas formas, lo más probable es que estén organizados. – Se apresuró a comentar Dean. - Seguro que estos también obedecen las mismas órdenes de Dick.

−Lo último que supimos antes de tener que venir aquí fue lo que nos dijo un… algo así como un renegado. –Señaló Sam – Yo no me fio de aquello. No puede ser verdad.

−¿Qué os dijo?

−Que iban a construir un centro de investigación. Un centro para…

En aquel momento sonó el tono predeterminado de un teléfono. Un mensaje. John se llevó la mano al bolsillo algo confuso y sacó un móvil de prepago un modelo viejo que todavía tenía una pantalla de 5x10 píxeles.

−No puede ser, es pronto, aún está anocheciendo.− dijo desbloqueándolo. Alzó las cejas y se puso de pié sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

−¿Qué dice? – Dijo Dean levantándose en previsión de una carrera inminente.

−"Mueve el culo, tenemos problemas."

− ¿Qué clase de problemas?

John no contestó, dio la vuelta y llegó a la puerta tecleando un mensaje. Sam miró por encima de su hombro "¿Los herman_"

Un par de segundos después sonó otro mensaje. John abrió la puerta y salieron.

−"Tráelos, luego explico"−Leyó John en voz alta. – Supongo que no quiere arriesgarse a que me vean pasar cuatro veces por la misma calle para volver a buscaros, sería sospechoso hasta para el más idiota.

Hicieron el trayecto andando, pero deseando echar a correr. Los Winchester vieron que su nuevo compañero evitaba las cámaras de seguridad y, si no podía evitarlas, les giraba la cara con un gesto hosco. Se preguntaron si le buscaría la policía o algo peor.

Cuando llegaron a la calle en cuestión, tuvieron que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no mirar en todas direcciones en busca del problema. En lugar de eso, los tres se dirigieron al edificio y al piso en el que Sebastian, agachado frente a una ventana, con una As50 sujeta por un trípode, se mantenía completamente inmóvil.

−Seb, ¿Qué es?

−Ven y mira.

Los tres se acercaron a la ventana, pero solo John maldijo en voz baja.

−Te dije que nos causaría problemas. Nunca te fíes de la policía. ¿Qué se cree que hace? En serio, o le enseñas a esconderse, o dejas de contar con él.

−¿Habláis del del abrigo azul oscuro no?

−Lestrade, – Dijo John chupándose el labio superior - sal de ahí.


	10. La librería de Fell

−¿Habláis del del abrigo azul oscuro no?

−Lestrade. – Dijo John chupándose el labio superior.

−¿El inspector? ¿Qué quiere? –Cuestionó Sam buscando los ojos de alguno de los otros dos.

−Habrá que averiguarlo. –Afirmó Dean volviendo por donde había venido con la intención de hacer habler al inspector; iba pensando en que los amigos de mis amigos no tienen porqué ser mis amigos si al final son alguna criatura en la que ni siquiera habías pensado pero puede arruinar cualquier plan.

−No, quieto, tú no puedes ir a ninguna parte, podrían reconocerte. -Intervino Sam recordándole que a quien buscaban era a Crowley.

−No podemos dejar que se quede ahí sin más. Nos va a arruinar la operación. – Contestó Sebastian quitando los ojos de la mirilla. – Y si te vuelven a ver por la calle la hemos jodido, Watson, así que a ver cómo nos la montamos.

−Puedo mandarle un mensaje.

−¡Ha! Parece que lo conozco yo mejor que tú. No se va a marchar porque se lo digas. – Se rió Sebastian

−Pero puedo mentirle. – Aquella afirmación dejó un silencio plomizo sobre todos ellos, John levantó las manos exasperado. – Todos reaccionáis igual, sí, sé mentir.

Los ignoró, masculló un "si la ocasión lo requiere" y volvió a sacar el móvil. Llamó a un número que recordaba de memoria y esperó.

−¿qué haces? ¿Qué vas a decirle? – Sebastian se puso en pie como si fuese a quitarle el teléfono si no contestaba con lo que él quería oír.

John simplemente extendió la mano con el signo universal de stop. Dean ignoró a la pareja en favor de usar la mirilla del arma para ver mejor la tienda y a Lestrade, puso una cara extraña e hizo señas para que Sam mirase también.

Mientras tanto justo detrás de ellos, Lestrade había cogido el teléfono.

−¿Greg? – Comenzó John sonando agitado –Dios, gracias que has contestado.

−Eh… tíos.

−No, no estamos bien, han mordido a Seb, no tengo matabichos, ni una triste venda, necesitamos ayuda. – John parecía a punto de hiperventilar.

Sebastian estaba mirando a John con una media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados. Notó un tirón en la chaqueta, los hermanos le señalaban el arma insistentemente. John siguió con la farsa pero los cuatro miraron por la ventana.

En un extremo de la calle Greg miraba frenéticamente alrededor ("estamos en una especie de fábrica") y de repente echó a andar rápido hacia donde probablemente hubiese aparcado el coche, en breve pasaría por delante de la librería "Fell's Books". John no pudo seguir diciendo nada porque vio lo que señalaban los hermanos: había luz en la tienda.

−Puedo dejarle herido, pero sin saber el grosor y la resistencia del cristal no puedo aseguraros que lo deje seco, no tengo ángulo. No puedo disparar, asegurarme de matarlo y que no escape. –

Sam y Dean no esperaron más señal, abandonaron la habitación precipitadamente y sacando las armas que ambos llevaban escondidas en el pantalón. Cruzaron la calle, detrás de ellos iba John,mucho más tranquilo; aparentemente desarmado, y en la acera, a la derecha, oían al inspector aún con el teléfono en la mano. Se había detenido y miraba de reojo el escaparate de "Fell's Books" parecía preocupado.

Los hermanos ocuparon una posición en la acera en la que nadie podía verles desde el interior de la tienda. Mientras tanto Lestrade pasó por los estados de preocupación, sorpresa, alarma, rabia asesina y confusión en cuestión de medio segundo. No necesariamente en ese orden.

−¿John?Era mentra, me habías dicho…

−Sé lo que te había dicho, pero tienes que largarte.

−No voy a hacer tal cosa, es un amigo.

Pero John ya no estaba escuchando, Sebastian había llegado cargado con una bolsa de deporte y tanto él como los Winchester estaban a punto de entrar. Antes caería Inglaterra a que John se perdiese la fiesta.

−Greg, no soy la niñera de nadie. Haz lo que quieras – Y se reunió con los otros tres a la vez que Sam afirmaba con la cabeza y abría la puerta.

El grupo entró armas en mano a la vez que estallaba el caos. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a abrir la boca, mucho menos a apuntar o disparar. Las estanterías volaron por la tienda y se colocaron ordenadamente a su alrededor. Sin atacarles, sin hacer nada más que impedirles el paso y la visión.

−No necesito ni veros para saber quiénes habéis venido a mi fiesta sin invitación, y desde muy lejos, el alce y la mascota del angel ¿me equivoco?. –Sonaron los pasos y la voz inconfundible de Crowley al otro lado de los libros. Sebastian cerró los ojos y apuntó de oído. Tras el disparo todo se quedó en silencio y contuvieron el aliento.

−¡Casi! – Sonó la voz triunfante del demonio junto con cuatro gruñidos disimulados.

En la calle Lestrade tardó un par de segundos en recuperarse del shock inicial y fue tras ellos. Ruido y disparos sonaba a su división, pero esperaba sinceramente equivocarse y que aquello no acabase entre el papeleo de homicidios.

Entró mirando a su alrededor, primero las estanterías movidas y segundo el hombre del traje, que le miraba igualmente sorprendido.

−¿Y tú eres?

−¿Greg? –Se oyó la voz de John desde alguna parte en el amasijo de libros. –Te he dicho que te marches.

Se oyó cómo alguien empujaba con poco éxito una de las paredes de la jaula improvisada. Crowley se volvió hacia los libros de nuevo.

−¿Cuántos estáis ahí dentro? ¡Me ha tocado la lotería! No solo los cazadores americanos, sino británicos también. Desgraciadamente, esta noche no tengo tiempo para vuestras tonterías. Tú, poli, supongo, haz caso a tu amigo y márchate, Y vosotros…

−Yo no me voy a marchar sin saber dónde está Azirafel. – Dijo Greg sacando su arma y apuntando directamente a la cabeza del demonio.

Crowley le dirigió una mirada extrañada al policía, pero no era una amenaza así que le ignoró. Mientras tanto los cuatro prisioneros se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para empujar la misma estantería al mismo tiempo.

−Y vosotros, teníamos un trato, vosotros os encargabais de los leviatanes y yo de mis asuntos. No me tomo bien el que la gente rompa un trato.

−Ya, bueno, a nosotros tampoco nos hizo ilusión enterarnos de que ibas a abrir el purgatorio otra vez. – Alzó la voz Dean para hacerse oír.

−¿Debo recordarte quién fue el que abrió el purgatorio la última vez, antes de que el purgatorio lo abriera a él? Porque creo que te estás equivocando de entidad sobrenatural...

...

-¿Qué sabes de Azirafel? –Preguntó Crowley dirigiéndose a Greg e ignorando el silencio por completo.

Lestrade se movió incómodo, no le gustaba en absoluto que aquel tipo se sintiese tan tranquilo cuando le estaban apuntando a apenas unos metros de distancia. Según su experiencia, si no estaban intimidados por el arma, era porque ellos tenían algo peor; sesde rehenes, hasta gases tóxicos. Crowley parecía desarmado, pero Lestrade había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

−Era un amigo y le debo una. Probablemente me salvó la vida, pero nunca me quiso contar lo que había pasado exactamente así que no lo sé con seguridad.

−Espera un momento. – Se oyó a Sam − ¿Te salvó la vida? – Y en un tono más bajo. – Eso no suena a criatura del purgatorio.

−Pero sí que suena a Azirafel. – Murmuró Crowley − ¿Qué más?

−Una noche, mi compañero y yo estábamos haciendo patrulla por este barrio y hubo un altercado, acabamos en una pelea. Mi compañero se llevó una bala en la cara y yo juraría que recibí un disparo en el pecho, pero cuando me desperté estaba en esta misma librería y Azirafel me ofrecía una taza de chocolate caliente. Vuesto Azirafel es el mismo que siempre tenía una palabra amable y una taza de té o unas pastas cada vez que me tocaba patrullar por aquí hasta que me ascendieron. Solo que yo lo conocí como Mr. Fell. Hasta que no he visto la dirección en contabilidad no he caído en que eran la misma persona. Así que, ¿dónde está?

En el estrecho cubículo de estanterías estaba a punto de estallar una pequeña pelea sobre si la criatura que fuese Azirafel era o no la misma del purgatorio, si era una trampa, si alguien había cometido un tremendo error o si las criaturas del mal podían hacer el bien para ganarse el favor de los humanos.

La discusión filosófica se detuvo cuando volvió a oírse la voz de Crowley.

−Greg, toda ayuda es buena y si él se acuerda de ti vas a ayudarme. Azirafel está en el purgatorio, tus, llemémoslos amigos, pretendían impedirme que lo sacase.

Silencio.

−Si no me crees puedes preguntárselo a los cuatro fantásticos. ¿Verdad, chicos?

Más silencio.

−Que incómodo. –Comentó sin un atisbo de incomodidad − En fin, manos a la obra. Tú solo tienes que quedarte ahí y ser tú, lo que espero que no sea muy difícil.

Crowley se volvió hacia el lugar en el que había dejado la sangre y los hechizos y siguió como si no le hubiesen interrumpido cinto intrusos que todavía estaban allí.

−¿Greg? Hola,− empezó Dean− mira, no sé qué es ese Azirafel, pero no te creas nada de lo que diga ese bastardo, es un demonio, literalmente.

Se oyó una risa leve pero profunda desde el punto en el que Crowley seguía trabajando.

−¿En serio, Dean? ¿"no sé qué es ese Azirafel"? ¿A ninguno se os ha ocurrido? ¿Ni al alce tampoco? ¿Ni siquiera después de conocer a la familia? ¿No os dicen nada Rafael, Miguel, Uriel, Gabriel… Castiel?

−No te atrevas a hablar de Castiel, hijo de puta manipulador. –Se oyó gritar a Dean.

−¿Es… un ángel? –El que lo formuló en voz alta fue John, pero lo cierto era que la pregunta era la misma para casi todos.

–Pero por lo que nos habéis contado, eso no cambia nada, ¿no? Los ángeles pueden ser igual de cabrones que los demonios, o más. –Comentó Sebastian en voz baja

Mientras hablaban, Crowley había terminado de dibujar el símbolo y había empezado a recitar el hechizo. Los de dentro de la jaula improvisada comenzaron a inquietarse y volvieron a intentar tirar la estantería mientras Greg, viéndose completamente ignorado, tiraba desde el otro lado. El hechizo para abrir la puerta parecía estar consumiendo las fuerzas de Crowley porque lentamente la estantería cedió y se movió lo bastante como para que todos pudiesen salir.

Iban a lanzarse contra el demonio pero Lestrade les retuvo en un segundo de duda y de repente, era demasiado tarde. Crowley había parado de hablar y estaba a la expectativa, murmurando entre dientes.

* * *

Y como estoy en deuda porque, otra vez, llego tarde ahí van un par de líneas más del sabado que viene:

**_−Vamos, ángel, ni siquiera he matado a nadie para conseguir la sangre, deberías apreciar el detalle._**

**_Un segundo más de pesado silencio._**

**_− Zira, hemos evitado un apocalipsis juntos, si no vuelves de algo tan patético como el purgatorio vas a quedar muy mal._**

**_Ninguno de los espectadores tenía ganas de interrumpir. Lo cierto es que aquello no sonaba como una invocación a una criatura destructora de mundos. Crowley se dejó caer de rodillas frente al símbolo y lanzó un puño contra el suelo._**

**_−Escúchame estés donde estés, no me he convertido en príncipe del infierno y he removido hasta la última piedra para encontrarme ahora con que tú no has sobrevivido. ¿Me oyes?_**

Eso es todo por ahora. En el próximo capítulo nos despedimos de Crowley, para bien o para mal...

Pero el juego sigue en marcha.


	11. El angel del purgatorio

¡Hacía mucho que no acometía tamaña hazaña con éxito! En serio, por fin actualizo a tiempo. Y tengo la impresión de que os va a gustar; cerramos un arco argumental, pero aún queda lo más interesante. Espero que de verdad os guste (y que yo me entere).

* * *

Iban a lanzarse contra el demonio pero Lestrade les retuvo un segundo y de repente era demasiado tarde. Crowley había parado de hablar y estaba a la expectativa, murmurando entre dientes.

−Vamos, ángel, ni siquiera he matado a nadie para conseguir la sangre, deberías apreciar el detalle.

Un segundo más de pesado silencio.

− Zira, hemos evitado un apocalipsis juntos, si no vuelves de algo tan patético como el purgatorio vas a quedar muy mal. - Hablaba con los dientes apretados y el aliento contenido.

Ninguno de los espectadores tenía ganas de interrumpir. Lo cierto era que aquello no sonaba como la invocación de una criatura destructora de mundos. Crowley se dejó caer de rodillas frente al símbolo y lanzó un puño contra el suelo antes de gritar:

−Escúchame estés donde estés, no me he convertido en príncipe del infierno y he removido hasta la última piedra para encontrarme ahora con que tú no has sobrevivido. ¿Me oyes?

−¿Crowley? – Sonó una voz débil

Todo el grupo se volvió hacia el mostrador, otra vez en guardia y con los cañones apuntando. En un primer vistazo, no había nadie, en un segundo vistazo había un montón de trapos y un estropajo amarillo. Que Crowley reconociese a un ángel en aquel guiñapo, saltase del suelo y corriese a ayudarle debía de significar algo.

−¿Zira? Esstáss aquí. Di... Luc... Quienssea, ha funcionado. - Crowley murmuraba con un silbido inseguro mientras cargaba con el peso del angel y le examinaba de arriba abajo buscando algo, pareció encontrarlo al llegar a sus ojos. El demonio lo hizo sentarse en un sillón que podría haber salido como una seta de ninguna parte, porque antes no estaba ahí.

−Cuando planearon… −Empezó a toser el guiñapo rubio y de la nada también apareció un vaso de agua.

−Esa parte la conozco, cuando planearon el segundo apocalipsis tus adorables hermanos decidieron que el lugar más seguro en el que colocarte era en el purgatorio. A mí me dieron un ascenso, idea de alguien listo.

−¿...y la Tierra? Querido, estamos… −Dijo mirando alrededor, no exactamente asustado, pero sí con una nota de alarma.

−Sorprendentemente, estos dos inútiles se encargaron de aquello. - Comentó con un gesto hacia los Winchester, pero sin retirar los ojos de Azirafel ni un segundo.

Azirafel pareció tranquilizarse y mirar a su alrededor de verdad por primera vez, respiró hondo cuando vio las estanterías y los libros; casi como si eso bastase para que el mundo siguiese girando.

−¿Todo vuelve a la normalidad?

−No, eso no. Parece ser que la primera vez que intenté abrir el purgatorio hubo… problemas, supongo que desde el otro lado lo notarías. Uno de tus hermanos, digamos que mordió más de lo que podía tragar y ahora los leviatanes están sueltos.

−Cielos. ¿Cuál?

−Todos - Evadió Crowley la pregunta.

−¿Qué ángel? - Azirafel le dirigió una mirada retándole a volver a ser obtuso a propósito con él.

−Castiel.

Los hermanos no fueron los únicos en notarlo, incluso para los que solo hacía unas horas que sabían de la existencia de ángeles y demonios era obvio el tono de luto de la voz de Crowley y el silencio del ángel. Algo de todo aquello no les cuadraba, aquel no se parecía ni remotamente al demonio que había estado a punto de acabar con ellos en incontables ocasiones.

Azirafel suspiró como si con eso quisiese alejar el mal ánimo que había caido sobre todos; se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia Sam. El efecto que tuvo aquel pequeño gesto fue el de lograr que cinco hombres hechos y derechos diesen un respingo. Crowley alzó una ceja como si se lo estuviese pasando maravillosamente. Sam se repuso y le dio la mano al ángel, aunque solo fuera por borrarle la sonrisa de la cara al demonio.

−Os doy las gracias. – Articuló Azirafel.

−¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sam perplejo. – La verdad es que no hemos hecho nada para... ayudarte, más bien intentábamos impedir que Crowley te… ya sabes. - Terminó la frase elocuentemente.

−Por evitar el apocalipsis. Nadie le da nunca las gracias a uno por eso. –Y procedió a estrecharle la mano a Dean también. – Creo que a vosotros no os conozco.

John y Sebastian se presentaron con la docilidad de niños de colegio. No estaban seguros de cómo reaccionar ante alguien genuinamente amable, hacía mucho que no experimentaban algo así.

−Y tú eres ¿Gregory?

−Greg, sí… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Preguntó con una sonrisa sorprendida al estrecharle la mano.

−¿Por qué no iba a acordarme?

−Y ¿Bien? – Interrumpió Crowley dando un paso al frente y colocándose entre ellos y el ángel. En una milésima de segundo había recobrado toda la animosidad que parecía haber olvidado en un rincón desde que apareciera Azirafel. Ningún humano en la sala hubiese podido negar que era el príncipe del infierno; estaba en su voz, estaba en su gesto y estaba en su mirada, seca y oscura como pólvora– ¿vais a devolver al monstruo al purgatorio?

Sus palabras podían haber destilado un veneno que aniquilase elefantes y los cazadores podían haberse ahogado en confusión con los últimos acontecimientos. Probablemente por eso el primero en responder fue el ángel, que estaba recuperando un color sonrosado en las mejillas con cada minuto que pasaba. Puso una mano en el hombro del demonio y tiró de él ligeramente; más para hacerse notar que para moverle.

−¡Querido! Solo hacían su trabajo, seguro que podemos arreglarlo hablando ¿té para todos? – Hizo un gesto y sobre el mismo mostrador aparecieron sendas tazas humeantes. Un esfuerzo que Lestrade estaba seguro de que no era bueno para alguien que acababa de salir del purgatorio.

−Lo siento, Zira, pero creo que nuestros invitados se iban ya.

Parte de los humanos afirmaron vehementemente tomándose la frase como la amenaza que era mientras Azirafel parecía entristecerse ligeramente.

−¿Sí? Qué lástima, me hubiese gustado saber cómo hicieron lo del apocalipsis. Podrían pasarse por aquí un día de estos. ¿No crees?

Y si no hubiesen estado seguros de que era imposible, hubiesen jurado que el inocente comentario iba dirigido específicamente a contradecir a Crowley y, lo más sorprendente de todo, que funcionaba.

−Hmmm… Son de América, ángel, no creo que _vuelen_ a la otra punta del mundo por hacer una visita de cortesía.

−Entonces tenéis que pasaros por aquí antes de iros.

−Pensábamos… irnos cuanto antes. Hoy, por ejemplo. –Dijo Dean con la sensación de que todos ellos querían salir de allí, no hoy, sino ya mismo.

−Yo creo que no. – A pesar de que el ángel tenía buen aspecto, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado encerrado, aquella frase rompió la máscara de normalidad. A Dean le recoraba a sí mismo cuando volvió del infierno. Crowley le puso una mano en el hombro, le obligó a volver a sentarse y buscó los ojos de Azirafel como si ahí fuera a estar escrito lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. – En el purgatorio se oyen cosas. Los leviatanes que mueren vuelven allí y no son discretos; no tienen por qué serlo cuando nada les amenaza. -Azirafel dejó caer la mirada al suelo y se le apagó la voz - Aún tenéis cosas que hacer aquí, cazadores. Os tienen miedo, espero que no sea infundado; espero sinceramente que no dejéis ninguno vivo.

No siguió hablando, pero se notaba que no estaba bien. Alguien que daba la impresión de ser tan gentil, tan educado, tan dado a conceder segundas oportunidades... era obvio que hacía falta algo muy grande para hacer que alguien así desease la muerte de toda una especie. Ninguno sabía cómo era el purgatorio, pero tenían la suficiente imaginación y experiencia como para que les recorriese un escalofrío con solo pensar en lo que le harían a un ángel tan indefenso como parecía Azirafel a primera vista en un lugar como el que estaban imaginando.

Después se dieron cuenta de que dicho ángel había sobrevivido años allí encerrado y se replantearon la parte de indefenso.

−Zira, has salido, se acabó. ¿Me oyes? Ya está. Solo tienes que descansar y podrás volver a rescatar incunables del mercadillo o lo que quiera que hagas cuando no estás siendo inefable y todo eso. – Crowley sacudió suavemente al ángel como intentando sacarle aquellas imágenes de la cabeza con una media sonrisa de ánimo.

Azirafel le devolvió la sonrisa, o al menos lo intentó.

−Un momento, si te hiciste príncipe del infierno para sacar aquí al ángel desharrapado del purgatorio. ¿Significa eso que ahora vas a dejar la silla grande en el infierno? – Se atrevió a preguntar Sam.

Crowley se limitó a levantar una ceja y estirarse el traje.

Sin previo aviso, Azirafel rodeó el torso del demonio con ambos brazos y lo sujetó como si lo necesitase para confirmar que, efectivamente, había salido del purgatorio. Crowley no estaba seguro de dónde poner las manos y miraba incómodo a Azirafel, que murmuraba un "gracias" muy leve.

−Ángel, estás cometiendo un homicidio contra mi reputación.

Azirafel no hizo amago de moverse de su posición pero volvió a murmurar.

−Yo nunca haría algo así, querido.

Al levantar la vista, los dos estaban solos en la tienda. Crowley sonrió y se permitió pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros de Azirafel.

−¿Puedo preguntar dónde los has mandado? ¿y por qué?

−No lo sé, a algún lugar seguro. Y porque estaban tardando mucho en marcharse.

Hubo un corto silencio.

−¿sabes? – Dijo Azirafel con voz cansada. – Puede que por fin entienda tu afición por dormir.

Crowley dejó las apariencias aparte y sostuvo a Azirafel con ambos brazos sin decir nada, enterró la cara en los rizos, sucios pero dorados bajo la capa de polvo y barro, mientras respiraba lentamente. Solo entonces se permitió pensar que era verdad, que había recuperado a su ángel, estaba ahí, seguía vivo, después de tanto tiempo.

Estaba tentado de llamarlo un milagro.

* * *

Para el que quiera, este es tan buen sitio para dejar la historia como cualquier otro, se podría decir que esto es el interludo y aquí empieza la segunda parte.

Claro, que si os fueseis os perderíais todo lo que está por venir.

(Cuidado, sploilers) Lestrade va a ser inesperadamente útil y todos van a estar a punto de tirar la toalla tras enterarse de las malas noticias. Va a haber que preparar un asalto. A Sebastian le van a gustar los hermanos, y sus métodos, pero no va a decirlo en voz alta. A John le van a hacer una oferta que no podrá rechazar. La organización de los Leviatanes es más compleja de lo que parece, necesitarán ayuda. Alguien tiene que morir, pero John no quiere que muera. Aparecerá el personaje que os ha faltado desde el principio junto con alguno más. Será dificil perdonar. Será muy dificil organizarse. ¿Será imposible que acabe bien?

Espero haberos dado razones para que os quedéis.

En cualquier caso, me encantaría ver algún comentario en mi bandeja de entrada ;) ¡Nos vemos!


	12. Un buen motivo para quedarse

Horas más tarde, cinco personas con cierto aire a confusión salieron a cielo descubierto a través de la puerta azul de una especie de cabina. Volvían a estar en Baker Street.

−De acuerdo. No soy el único que no ha entendido nada ¿verdad? – Dejó caer Sam

−Yo… −Lestrade había pasado el punto de confusión y entrado de lleno en shock.

−¡Greg! Te dije que te marchases.

Sebastian y Dean habían decidido por su cuenta que antes de pensar necesitaban echarse algo al estómago, así que estaban ya subiendo las escaleras del 221.

−¡Hey, John! ¿Necesitas una mano? ¿Hay que llevarle a alguna parte? – Dijo Sam con un gesto hacia el inspector.

−No podemos dejar que se vaya así. Tengo dentro una manta, y supongo que querrá respuestas después de esto.

−Sigo aquí− Intervino Lestrade sintiéndose completamente ignorado por enésima vez en pocas horas.

−Por los pelos, Greg, ¿Sabes lo estúpido que ha sido que te presentases allí sin más?

−Te llamé, John, pero no contestabas.

−Estábamos ocupados. – Trató de protegerle Sam.

−Desde que llegó Moran, no eres tú mismo John. No digo lo de los monstruos, que no te han cambiado tanto como crees; sé que no te gusta oírlo, pero a lo que me refiero es a que te estás volviendo un sociópata, y me contengo de llamarte psicópata por razones obvias.

John lo ignoró por completo, otra vez.

−Está alterado. Necesitamos llevarle dentro.

Los tres se dirigieron al salón con alguna leve protesta del inspector.

−Sammy. –Les recibió Dean desde detrás del portátil de Sam –No hay vuelos esta noche.

−Creía que nos íbamos a quedar. –Dijo Sam dejando que John se encargase de Lestrade (quien iba preguntándole "¿demonios y ángeles? ¿Qué más no me has contado?")

−¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que ha dicho la novia de Crowley? No. Nos largamos. Todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

−Tenemos asuntos pendientes, no podéis marcharos sin más. –Señaló Sebastian guardando la bolsa de deportes bajo el fregadero.

−Dean, si están hablando de ello en el purgatorio es que aquí hay algo grande. No podemos irnos.

−Vale, supongamos que te estoy escuchando y me convences de que tienes razón ¿qué propones que hagamos? No tenemos nada.

−Para empezar, podríais terminar de contarme lo que me ibais a decir en la cafetería. – Comentó John apartando momentáneamente la atención de Lestrade. – Lo del centro de investigación.

−No es relevante, de hecho, no creemos que sea verdad. Solo dijo que estaban comprando todas las tiendas de la calle principal para construir un centro de investigación en el que se va a producir la cura del cáncer. –Concluyó Sam

−¿la cura del cáncer? –intervino Lestrade incrédulo.

−Obviamente, es mentira, o, lo más probable es que sea una vacuna envenenada para crear una legión de zombis, o algo. – Se medio rió Dean.

−Y eso también está al cargo de Roman ¿no? – dijo Sebastian apoyándose en la chimenea. Los hermanos afirmaron.

−¿Hablamos de Dick Roman? – Murmuró Lestrade, pálido.

−El mismo. Parece que para el año que viene lo tendrán listo. El espacio del uqe disponen es enorme; no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podrían hacer con tanto edificio para ellos solos, pero se me viene a la cabeza el término "ganadería intensiva". Hasta ahora no hemos podido hacer nada para impedir que lo construyan.

−¿Dónde? –Preguntó de nuevo Lestrade.

−Portland− Contestó Dean.

Lestrade respiró muy lentamente. Ninguno se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de la cara de desolación que se le había puesto al inspector.

−¿Ocurre algo, Greg? –Inquirió John.

−Sé exactamente de qué proyecto estáis hablando.

−¿A qué esperas? ¡Escúpelo! – Levantó la voz Sebastian, con lo que se ganó la mirada reprobadora de John y la de odio profundo de Lestarde.

−No puedo decir nada. No sin antes comprobar…

−Inspector. ¡Hay vidas en juego! – Intervino Dean.

−¿Te crees que no lo sé, muchacho? Precisamente por eso no puedo ir por ahí arruinando vidas sin pruebas.

A John no le hacían falta más pistas; a pesar de lo que se dijera. John no era idiota; había sobrevivido a una guerra, vivido con un detective, trabajado con la policía, sobrevivido al ataque de leviatanes y aprendido un par de trucos por el camino. Sabía cómo ponerse en la peor situación posible y, tristemente,estar en lo cierto. Sebastian solo tuvo que ver la cara de su compañero para darse cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros.

−¿Crees que es consciente de lo que se trata? –Preguntó John, dejando a los Winchester perplejos.

−No lo sé John, no creo, no quiero creerlo, pero lleva comportándose más distante de lo normal desde… un tiempo después de que apareciese Moran. Pero a decir la verdad, tú has hecho lo mismo, así que eso no demuestra nada. Dejó de venir... pero era por su hermano, era normal, supongo. No pueden tenerle a él ¿no? No sería tan descuidado. Le avisasteis. Y él no haría algo... no es tan maquiavélico como creéis.

−Estamos bien jodidos. – Fue el único comentario de Sebastian. – Y yo que creía que las cosas iban a mejorar.

−¿Os importa informarnos un poco? - Cortó el mayor de los Winchester.

−Creen que Mycroft Holmes está implicado. – Resumió Lestrade.

−Y eso importa porque es…− Presionó Sam

−El jodido primer ministro británico en funciones. – Terminó Sebastian.

−Y probablemente el hombre más peligroso que conozcáis, humano o no. – Añadió John.

* * *

¡Saludos y feliz año nuevo!

Entramos en la segunda mitad de la historia y entra en juego uno de los Holmes, pero al parecer está en el bando equivocado.

Próximamente puede que haya un pequeño hiatus hasta febrero (exámenes finales, proyectos y esas cosas tan divertidas) procuraré actualizar, pero no prometo nada. Deseadme suerte ;)


	13. ¿enemigo o archienemigo?

−Mycroft Holmes está implicado. – Resumió Lestrade.

−Y eso importa porque es…− Presionó Sam

−El jodido primer ministro británico en funciones. – Terminó Sebastian.

−Y probablemente el hombre más peligroso que conozcáis, humano o no. – Añadió John.

−Pero podría no ser él. Quiero decir, quizá sea alguno de sus empleados, o su asistenta personal. – Dijo Lestrade algo desesperado y recordando a la mujer silenciosa y sin nombre que nunca había llegado a inspirarle confianza.

−Creo que veo por donde vais: siendo político va a ser difícil cazarlo ¿Eso es lo que os preocupa? – Intentó averiguar Dean.

−No, vaquero, hemos cazado políticos antes. El problema es que Mycroft tiene Información con mayúsculas. De todos nosotros. Sabría decir en todo momento dónde te encuentras y cuánto hace que no te lavas los dientes. –Sebastian tenía aspecto taciturno. Por la forma en que se apoyaba en la pared, mucho más relajado que de normal, se había rendido antes de empezar.

−Y además podría tener ayuda. – John compartió una mirada con Sebastian que dejó a los otros tres aún más confusos.

−Doblemente jodidos. –Sebastian se llevó la mano a los labios meditabundo. –No podemos hacerlo.

−Si Mycroft está infectado, ha estado jugando con nosotros desde el principio.

−_Si_ está infectado. Todavía no lo sabéis – Lestrade se puso de pie. – estáis haciendo planes para matarle y todavía no sabéis si…

−Yo no estoy haciendo planes para matarle. – Saltó John.

−¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – Contestó Dean

−Era un amigo, Dean. Además de un capullo estirado, era algo así como un amigo. Yo no puedo matarle. − John se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y dio un par de vueltas bajo la atenta mitrada de cuatro pares de ojos. Volvió a sentarse, pero no centró la mirada en nada. −No puedo hacerlo.

−¿Y qué? ¿Vais a dejar que el mundo se venga abajo porque era "algo así como un amigo"? – Dean cruzó los brazos. – Si me hubiesen dado un penique por cada vez que he visto morir a un amigo por culpa de algo sobrenatural, a estas alturas podría comprar toda la ciudad.

−Yo tuve bastante con el incidente de st. Barts. – Murmuró John. Siguió en voz alta –No he dicho que vaya a dejar que el mundo se venga abajo, he dicho que no voy a matarle. ¿O es que alguno de vosotros piensa ir en persona en mi lugar a hablar con Mycroft para cerciorarnos de si es o no un leviatán?

−¿QUÉ? – Se volvió Sebastian – ¿LOS SUICIDIOS SON CONTAGIOSOS O ALGO? Espero que sepas que tú no sobrevirías y ¿QUÉ COJONES VOY A HACER YO SI VAS Y TE TIRAS A LOS DIENTES DEL PRIMER HOLMES QUE TE ENCUENTRAS? SE SUPONÍA QUE HABÍAS SUPERDO TODA ESA MIERDA, WATSON.

−Seb…

−No me vengas con Seb. - Tanto Sam como Dean estaban a punto de saltar para sujetar a Sebastian y que no matase a John por un metafórico suicidio, tenían la errónea, pero noble idea de que Jonh saldría perdiendo y necesitaría su ayuda en cualquier segundo. Lestrade miraba como si lo entendiese todo y no le preocupase nada, o quizá solo siguiese parcialmente en shock.

−Moran. – Sebastian le miró duramente a los ojos; John solo usaba su apellido cuando iba en serio – Solo digo que será mejor que vaya yo, para ser útil ya que no me atrevo a apretar el gatillo, mientras vosotros me guardáis las espaldas.

−No John, lo pintas muy fácil, pero sabes igual que yo, que si vas a ver a Mycroft no vamos a poder defenderte.

−¿Tienes otro plan?

−Dispara primero, pregunta después.

−No. – Se lanzó Lestrade. – No sabemos si sigue siendo humano.

−Inspector – Escupió Sebastian el cargo de Greg señalándole con el índice– siempre prefiero perder de vista a un Holmes, que perder a John. Espero que opines lo mismo. - Greg le devolvió una mirada sucia que decía con mayúsculas y en negrita "la culpa de todo es tuya en primer lugar".

−Greg debería marcharse, cuanto menos se involucre, mejor. –John no dejó que Lestrade contestase, no quería oír la respuesta. No es que hubiese sido precisamente amable con el inspector de policía los últimos años. – Te prometo que te mantendré informado.

−No me gusta decirlo, pero Sebastian tiene razón, no puedes ir solo. – Intervino Dean. –Iremos contigo. A nosotros no nos conoce.

−A decir vedad, puede que os conozca mejor que nosotros mismos. – Contestó Sebastian.

−Espera, eso es una prueba ¿No? Si no fuese humano ya habría intentado matarles ¿no? – se arriesgó a decir Lestrade.

−No tiene porqué. Quizá quiera investigarles, o mantenerles alejados de sus proyectos en Portland. – Aventuró John pellizcándose el puente da la nariz.

−Matarles sería menos problemático. Sin ofender. – Continuó Lestrade.

−Somos difíciles de matar. – Contestó Dean giñando un ojo.

−Error, lo que es difícil es mantenernos muertos. – Murmuró Sam cruzando los brazos.

−A ver, no tenemos prisa, podemos planear algo que sea menos arriesgado que ir a lo Leroy Jenkins. – Intentó decir Dean.

−¿En qué piensas?

−¿Interceptarlo por la calle?

−Buena suerte para encontrarlo sin la protección del MI6 24/7

−¿MI6? – Preguntó Dean mirando a su hermano.

−FBI, más o menos.

−No hay forma de cogerle desprevenido, tendríamos que entrar por la puerta grande.

−Yo puedo hablar con él. –Trató de llamar la atención Lestrade. – Quiero decir, le conozco bien y no soy una amenaza ¿no?

−Lo serías en el momento en el que lo descubrieses. Ya hemos dejado claro que nadie va solo. – Desechó la idea Sam.

−El club Diógenes. – Musitó John mirando a Sebastian de reojo.

−Lleno de peces gordos, la seguridad es casi perfecta. – Contestó el tirador.

−Tan solo de puertas para dentro. La limusina está blindada, el club está blindado, su momento más vulnerable es mientras va de uno a otro.

−Suficiente para ponerle una bala entre ceja y ceja, pero no lo bastante como para abordarle y preguntarle amablemente ¿Hey, perdona que te moleste después de no dirigirte la palabra durante años y hasta esquivar las cámaras, pero no serás por casualidad un monstruo devora-hombres?- Sebastian puso voz aguda de niña vendiendo galletas.

−Seb, podemos usar el mismo truco que para la comisaría. –Seb se quedó callado meditando la idea y Lestrade alzó las cejas sorprendido de no haber pensado en aquello él mismo.

−¿Qué truco? –Preguntó Sam

−Una vez al mes me pasan una caja con una especie de polvo. Yo me encargo de ponerlo en las puertas y en las manos cada vez que saludo a alguien. Si al cabo de un rato se quejan de escozor en las manos sabemos que están infectados y les llamo. –Explicó Lestrade.

−Es una solución al 7%, desecada y mezclada con polvos de talco, para que la reacción sea más lenta. Así Greg está libre de sospecha. Al menos de momento. – John tenía la voz afectada.

−¡Sois unos putos genios!

−Somos dos chalados y un poli con acceso a productos químicos, armas y los recursos del Yard. Nada del otro mundo. – Presumió Sebastian.

−En ese caso, chalados, dejad que hable el poli. Vosotros no veis cómo funciona esa cosa a diario: puede tardar horas en hacer efecto. ¿Cómo vais a vigilar a Mycroft? - Lestrade llevaba queriendo participar en esos planes desde que se había enterado de la existencia de los leviatanes, pero John era muy cuidadoso con la información; nunca le decía más que lo justo y necesario, así que tenía intención de saltar abordo en la menor oportunidad que le diesen. Si su experiencia con el "sacatopos", como llamaba él a la solución al 7%, era la excusa que hacía falta, que así fuese.

−Hay otra solución más fuerte que es instantánea.

−No. John, necesitas tiempo para alejarte.

−No digo que usemos la fórmula pura, digo que podemos acelerar el proceso, yo mantengo a Mycroft fuera del edificio y le vigilo las manos. Vosotros tres le mantenéis en el punto de mira, si doy la señal, apretáis el gatillo.

−Esos bichos son rápidos. Podrían cogerte antes de que nos diese tiempo a disparar.

−No oigo más ideas.

Volvió a haber silencio.

−A mí lo que más me preocupa es si de verdad nos darías la señal, sabiendo que eso mataría a Mycroft, si es que el Holmes sigue en alguna parte de ese ser. - rompió Sebastian el silencio.

−Repito, no oigo más ideas.

−Voy contigo. - Se lanzó Lestrade, viendo que volvían a dejarle de lado.

−No voy a poder convencerte ¿verdad? Ojalá me quedase retcom, vamos a tener que pedir más, Seb, encárgate. –Sebastian puso cara de asco, pero asintió −. De acuerdo, vienes conmigo, pero vamos armados y si te digo vete, te vas.

* * *

¡Nuevo capítulo!

Eso es todo de momento. Los próximos capítulos van a tener un formato más cortito y hasta febrero voy a tener trabajo que se me sale por las orejas, así que me disculpo desde ya (pero si me dejais un comentario el sábado que viene aproximadamente, me comprometo a subir otro capítulo). Las buenas noticias son que ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes. Los próximos capítulos se titulan "asalto al club Diógenes" y ya sabéis lo que suele pasarles a los mejores planes cuando son contra Mycroft Holmes.

Podeis empezar a temblar.


	14. Asalto al Club Diógenes 1

La mañana siguiente el plan todavía sonaba a golpe desesperado. Sabían que si tenían razón y no acababan con Mycroft a la primera, él acabaría con todos ellos y dando gracias si únicamente los mataba. Había cosas mucho peores que la muerte en las que no querían pensar.

−De acuerdo. Esperad en la puerta, saludadle y dadle coba hasta ver si la mano reacciona. En cuanto lo veáis, hacéis la señal; salid pitando y dejádnoslo a nosotros. – Repasó Dean por última vez.

−¿Habéis pensado en dónde os vais a colocar? – Planteó John aplaudiendo con las manos para que no se notase tanto el polvo blanco.

−Ellos al final de la calle. Yo me quedo en el coche. Por si hay que hacer una salida rápida.

Después de un rato de espera, todos estaban aburridos y temiendo que no apareciese. Ninguno notó la figura que llegaba corriendo por el lado opuesto, paraba al entrar en la calle, miraba alrededor y continuaba andando hasta la primera tienda que vio.

Lo que sí vieron fue la limusina que aparcó unos minutos después y de la que salió Mycroft Holmes.

−¿Ese es el tipo? – Saltó Dean cuando vio que Greg y John se dirigían hacia él. – Creía que sería más… imponente.

−Claro, porque en nuestra lista de humanos y criaturas poderosas, todos son grandes y musculosos. –Contestó Sam poniendo los ojos en blanco.

−¿Qué insinúas?

−Que mantengas los ojos… oh mierda.

−¿Qué? Oh, mierda. ¿Por qué lleva guantes? Hace calor.

−¿Qué hacemos ahora?

−A mí me basta, deberían salir de ahí y dejarnos disparar. Nadie lleva guantes con este calor si no están ocultando algo.

−No creo que para ellos sea bastante. Espera, ¿qué hacen?

−No, no, no, ¡¿qué?! Había un plan. ¿Ves lo mismo que yo? ¡Han entrado con él! ¿Por qué harían eso?

−Ese tío es listo. Se ha quitado los guantes justo _después_ de saludarlos, seguro que John ha creído que aún había una oportunidad, y luego el tipo se ha aprovechado de que el inspector quiere creer que no está infectado.

−Esa no es razón suficiente para que se metan ahí. ¿Qué quieren que hagamos nosotros tres ahora?

−Esperaremos cinco minutos, si no han salido para entonces, entramos.

−Cinco minutos pueden ser demasiado tarde.

−Sale alguien.

Los Winchester dejaron su posición y se acercaron a Greg, que había salido solo. Y que simplemente les dijo que John quería hablar con Mycroft, no habían llegado a saber si era un leviatán o no, pero Greg parecía haber dejado de hacerse ilusiones. Quizá por los guantes, quizá por cómo los había llevado dentro o quizá por algo más instintivo.

Mientras hablaban, la misma figura que ninguno había visto entrar a la tienda pasó corriendo a su lado y entró al club Diógenes sin que nadie lo detuviese.

−¿Ese era...? –Dijo Lestrade algo conmocionado y siguiendo con la mirada al tipo que había pasado a su lado.

−Greg, sal de aquí, y empieza a pensar en el epitafio para John. – Dean, ignoró el medio comentario y al personaje en favor de concentrarse en la situació. Por mucho que apreciase la ayuda del Greg, tenía la vivida impresión de que las cosas iban a ponerse feas y apreciaría mucho más que el inspector no estuviese allí para presenciarlas; no tenían tiempo que perder en preocuparse de un novato. Echó un vistazo hacia el coche, del que Sebastian ya estaba sacando su inseparable bolsa de deporte. – Hablo en serio. No tienes experiencia, no puedes ayudar. Vete al Yard o lo que sea y prepárate para venir con refuerzos, seguro que alguien llama a la policía.

En aquel momento llegó Sebastian.

−No han sido imaginaciones mías, ¿Verdad? ¿Era él? ¿Está vivo? –Reaccionó Lestrade.

−Ya lo he visto. El muy imbécil. Los dos igual de imbéciles. Si había una oportunidad de que nadie muriese hoy – Sebastian hizo una pausa para cargar su arma. – esa oportunidad ha huido por la ventana en cuanto él ha entrado por esa puerta. Mira, Greg, no nos llevamos bien, pero va a ser mejor que no interrumpas, por tu propia seguridad y porque si te pasa algo, John me descuartiza.

Los tres compartieron una mirada de camaradas a punto de entrar en combate y Lestrade se sintió tan absolutamente excluido que no tuvo más remedio que admitir que no pintaba nada allí y darse la vuelta mientras hacía un par de llamadas de urgencia.

* * *

Por si alguen sigue mi otro fic "Castigo divino", tengo buenas noticias, actualizaré pronto, no sé cuando, puede ser en dos semanas o en un mes, porque aún me quedan dos puntos de vista desde los que escribir sigo cargada de trabajo y entre exámenes, pero que sepais que va a ser el capítulo más largo que he subido hasta ahora. (para que no os amotineis contra mí por el hiatus eterno)


	15. Asalto al Club Diógenes 2

Los siguientes van a ser minicapítulos que saltarán de un punto de vista a otro. ya veré con qué frecuencia los subo. Uno a la semana sería aburridísimo, dos igual son demasiados. Si me dejáis algún comentario mañana os subo el siguiente.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro, a John no le hacía falta darle la mano a nadie para saber que Mycroft no era humano.

−Por favor, John, acércate, ponte cómodo.

−Lo siento, pero me enseñaron a no ponerme cómodo en presencia de escorpiones y otros bichos mortales.

Mycroft torció la sonrisa.

−La verdad es que no esperaba que tardases tanto en venir.

−Tenía mis razones.

−Pobre, pobre John, creyendo todo este tiempo que su archienemigo Mycroft estaba ocupado escondiendo a su hermanito cuando en realidad Myc se ha pasado los últimos años planeando, inútilmente, la forma de salir. La forma de avisar a alguien. Últimamente le ha dado por pensar que podía lograr que tropezase y cayese al tráfico. Ridículo ¿No crees?

−Creía que no iba a poder, pero me estás poniendo muy fácil la parte de querer que sufras una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

−Y para terminar de hacerte sentir bien, deberías saber que si hubieses avisado a Mr. Gobierno británico cuando avisaste al resto de tus amiguitos, probablemente hubiese tenido más cuidado con lo que tomaba. No nos hubiese sido tan fácil entrar.


	16. Asalto al club Diógenes 3

Hollymotherofsin y alicenocturndreams, gracias, me habéis alegrado la mañana. ;)

* * *

El club Diógenes no había tenido tal cantidad de ruido en ninguno de sus pasados incidentes.

−¿Alguno sabe cuál es el despacho de Holmes? –Se acordó de preguntar Dean. −¿No? Perfecto.

−Limitaos a seguir al tío del abrigo. –Gruñó Sebastian.

−O su rastro de destrucción. – Comentó Sam pasando por encima de una cabeza segada.

Aparentemente, los humanos habían huido al ver el primer cuerpo, pero el resto se habían lanzado contra todo aquello que oliese ligeramente a comida. El hombre del abrigo iba el primero, abriéndose paso con (ninguno acababa de creérselo) lo que parecía ser una catana. Para él era ridículamente fácil, parecía que más que pelear estuviese navegando entre los monstruos. Pero todos esos que él dejaba atrás pasaban automáticamente a centrar su atención en los otros tres objetivos, nada divertido. Sam, Dean y Sebastian cada vez se quedaban más atrás e iban a perderlo de vista.

Tres leviatanes más salieron de un despacho adyacente y les bloquearon el paso.

−Esto va a ser una fiesta. – Sebastian sonrió con demasiados dientes como para ser considerada una sonrisa amistosa.

El Leviatán del centro cayó desplomado.

−Adivina quién no tenía invitación. – Dean sopló el cañón de su pistola como si se tratase de un revolver. –Cápsulas de poción mágica para las balas. Me encanta. ¿Hay algo que no hayáis hecho?

−No creo, si existe, lo hemos mezclado con la fórmula. En estado sólido, líquido o gaseoso.

−Perfecto.

* * *

No voy a fingir que no sabéis quién es el del abrigo, porque lo sabéis de sobra, y parece que va dejando muy claras sus intenciones. ¿Comentarios?


	17. Asalto al Club Diógenes 4

−¿Qué pretendéis?

Mycroft se rió.

−Vamos John, veo que los Wichester ya os han puesto parcialmente al corriente, pero puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. No somos villanos de cero cero siete que contemos nuestros malévolos planes a cualquiera. Nuestros planes no son de dominio popular, definitivamente, no tuyos. A menos que quieras unirte a nosotros.

Mycroft no dijo nada más a pesar del gesto de incomprensión de John; sacó lo que hubiese sido un vaso de agua, de no haber contenido la versión letal de tinta de calamar. A John le pareció que era el movimiento de alguien que ha logrado un jaque mate.

−Verás, desde vuestra actuación en st. Barts hemos estado hmmm… evaluándoos. Y se ha decidido que seríais un recurso valioso. Claro que dadas las precauciones en las que vivís inmersos, no os han llegado ninguna de nuestras… invitaciones.

−Sí, sí que nos llegaron, las guardamos en frascos herméticos en un tanque de nuestra fórmula en el sótano ¿acaso las queréis? Creía que no erais capaces de echar de menos a los vuestros. Mis condolencias.

−¡Ha! Debería sustituir a Roman por uno de vosotros. Últimamente no hace más que enturbiar el agua, por así decirlo. Había pensado en reclutar a Michelle, pero vosotros… las masas os adorarían. Y, como favor personal, por la relación que tenías con este traje de piel, podríamos devolverte a tu estado humano después del trabajo.

−Estás tomando malas costumbres de tu "traje de piel".

−¿Disculpa?

−Insultar mi inteligencia. No hay suficientes palabras en la enciclopedia para convencerme de que beba de ese vaso.

−¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?

−Ahora mismo, sí.

−¿Y si te dijese que tenemos a alguien a quien aprecias?

−¿Debería sorprenderme?

−John, sabes que hemos estado recopilando las mentes más privilegiadas para aprovecharnos de ellas. Sabes a quién tenemos.

John siguió escuchando.

−Veo que me sigues. Y supongo que entiendes que la única forma de que alguien… dimita de nuestro trabajo, por ser diplomáticos, es si le dejamos hacerlo. ¿Qué te parecería un trato? Tú por él.

John se quedó mirando el vaso negó y no fue consciente de haber dado un paso hacia él. Mycroft apenas movió ni un músculo, le estaba dejando vía libre para que se acercase más; el único movimiento que se permitió fue levantar ligeramente las comisuras en lo que podía ser triunfo, pero también ansiedad. John cogió el vaso y lo examinó a la luz de la lámpara.

Sorprendente. Completamente opaco, más que el ron negro, ni un rayo de luz, como pintura, pero con menor densidad.

Cambio de turno.

* * *

No me arrepiento de nada.

Me encantaría saber si soy muy obvia. Si ya sabéis de antemano lo que va a pasar, o si he logrado confundiros un poco. ;)

¡Nos vemos!


	18. Asalto al Club Diógenes 5

No voy a tener acceso a un ordenador en todo el fin de semana así que he pensado que preferiríais el capítulo hoy mejor que el lunes.

Cualquier comentario que dejéis lo intentaré responder el lunes.

* * *

El hombre del abrigo abrió la puerta de otro despacho más, apenas le quedaban un par de puertas para llegar. A su espalda se oían ruido y disparos, pero no podían ser más aburridos. Era mucho más cautivador el sonido frente a él: tacones.

−No tiene cita – Dijo ella arqueando una ceja. −y ahora mismo está reunido.− La fachada de normalidad estaba colapsando rápidamente.

−Para mí hará un hueco… –Le siguió el juego. − ¿Nombre de esta semana?

−Ágata.

−Muy poco original.

Lo siguiente que se oyó no entraba en la definición de "charla civilidada", de hecho, tampoco entraba en la definición de "charla invivilizada", "oso salvaje se acercaba mucho más a lo que se pudo oir.

* * *

Mientras tanto a una puerta bien insonorizada de distancia:

−Antes de que me convenzas… − John dio una vuelta al vaso como si intentase sacar el aroma de uno de esos vinos que solo se sirven cuando hay cuatro tenedores y cuchillos distintos rodeando al plato − Y seas lo que seas, me niego a llamarte Mycroft… dime una cosa.

−¿Hmm? − La criatura miraba el vaso casi en trance, probablemente deseando verlo vacío.

−¿Creías que el mismo truco funcionaría dos veces? –John sacó un aerosol inofensivo que enfocó y roció en el vaso que sostenía en la otra mano. El contenido hizo efervescencia y estalló manchándolo todo de negro. Mycroft no parecía a punto de estallar, pero también lo estaba.

−No hay truco. No sé de lo que hablas.

−Claro que hay truco. Si tuvieseis a Sherlock lo habríais mandado al 221 de inmediato o, al menos, a la azotea. Eso sí que hubiese funcionado, quizá.

−Interesante, no te sorprende saber que está vivo. Lamento decir, no obstante, que sí es nuestro; ha sido una adquisición reciente. – Si había habido un suspiro de duda en John, desapareció en aquel momento: cuando un tic delató la mentira. Mycroft nunca hubiese cometido un desliz así, de modo que el Mycroft original no estaba en casa. O quizá sí lo hubiese cometido, pero solo de forma intencional ¿seguía ahí dentro?

−¿Los dos Holmes en el mismo bando? Eso está por inventar todavía. – Se atrevió a reírse John mientras apuntaba con el aerosol al político. – Te lo voy a decir una sola vez. ¿Vas a abandonar ese cuerpo? – para dar énfasis a sus palabras agitó el frasco de su mano que retintineó con un ruido metálico.

−No está entre mis planes.

−Eso me temía.

Apuntó el aerosol hacia su cara, aunque el monstruo seguía un poco lejos de su alcance; este se tensó como una serpiente antes de saltar a la yugular de su presa. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró un cuerpo volando que fue a empujar precisamente a John. Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, John tenía el brazo del aerosol libre, pero no podía ver hacia dónde enfocaba.

−Volveremos a vernos, doctor Watson. –Dijo Mycroft aprovechando la distracción, pasando por encima de ellos mientras aún estaban confusos y saliendo por la puerta abierta.

John se desembarazó rápidamente del otro cuerpo y se lanzó hacia el lugar por el que PseudoMycroft había escapado, pero ya había allí alguien esperándole con las garras a punto y los tacones afilados.

John dio un par de pasos atrás a fin de tener espacio para apuntar a los ojos del bicho sin ponérselo fácil a las cuchillas que nacían de las puntas de sus dedos. Dio con la espalda en la otra persona, pero no se dio la vuelta; era más importante mantener la mirada en la amenaza.

−Lo tenía controlado hasta que has aparecido.

−Ya veo, ¿a ella también?

John disparó el aerosol y acto seguido dio a Ágata una patada en el pecho.

−Completamente controlada.

La chica se puso en pie. Tenía la cara quemada aunque recuperándose a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se lanzó contra John dispuesta a abrirle la garganta, pero no llegó a tocarle; se desplomó ante él con una línea negra alrededor del cuello.

−John…

− Si lo que vas a decirme es "sigo vivo" ahórratelo.

−No es la reacción que esperaba de ti al verme volver de entre los muertos.

−Probablemente porque hace dos años que sé que no estás muerto.

−¡Oh!

Probablemente su intención era la de decir algo más. Pero un par de guardias escogieron aquel momento para asomarse por la puerta disparando.

* * *

Prometo que el próximo es el último Diógenes, por si os estabais aburriendo ya.


	19. Asalto al Club Diógenes 6

A los Winchester no les estaba costando demasiado abrirse paso, tenían la experiencia necesaria como para sobrevivir al fin del mundo literalmente, no iban a dejarse intimidar por un par de pirañas terrestres.

No obstante, a Sam le estaba empezando a carcomer una duda.

−¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? – Apenas se le oyó con el estruendo que les rodeaba.

A medida que rompían filas en una dirección, se cerraban en la otra. A Sebastian se le había atascado el cargador, por lo visto la nueva munición aún tenía defectos, estaba forcejeando inútilmente con el arma mientras los hermanos le cubrían las espaldas. Sebastian no lo confesaría jamás, pero le gustaban y se alegraba de tenerlos a mano.

El pasillo al fin estaba prácticamente vacío, los tres corrieron hacia donde creían que podía haber desaparecido el del abrigo. Sam fue el que se fijó justo antes de pasar de largo en las dos figuras cada una a un lado de una puerta, al fondo de unos pasillos, le dio un codazo a su hermano en las costillas para que dejase de correr y señaló con la cabeza.

Dean captó la señal a la primera. Si estaban apuntando hacia dentro en lugar de hacia ellos, tenían que estar allí. Se acercaron silenciosamente y se aprovecharon de la falta de atención de ambas criaturas para tener un tiro fácil y limpio.

Dean se asomó a la habitación.

−¿Llegamos a tiempo?

Había una mesa volcada en el centro de la habitación con unos cuantos agujeros de bala, pero afortunadamente asomaron dos cabezas intactas.

−Depende de tu definición de a tiempo. – Dijo Sam inspeccionando la habitación, libre de leviatanes salvo por el cuerpo decapitado del suelo. − ¿Se te ha escapado?

−Se podría decir que ha habido un incidente inesperado.− John miró a los hermanos y a la puerta. − ¿Sebastian?

Como si lo hubiese llamado, se oyó a alguien corriendo por el pasillo y doblando una esquina con ayuda del marco de la puerta.

−¡Ahí estáis! No sé qué cojones tenéis todos con dejarme atrás. –Entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta. – Vienen los refuerzos.

−Los suyos, supongo ¿Por qué nosotros nunca tenemos refuerzos? –Comentó Dean viendo cómo Sebastian manipulaba el cargador, algo debía de haberse roto sin remedio. Dean le quitó el arma rota de las manos y la colocó entre los tiradores de la puerta.

Justo a tiempo, además, porque en ese momento algo golpeó la puerta y prácticamente la partió.

−Genial – apuntó John mirando como todos hacia la puerta y sus cada vez más numerosos golpes. −¿Cómo salimos ahora?

−¿Por las ventanas? –Propuso Dean sin retirar la mirada.

−Son ventanas de un cristal blindado de siete capas mezclado con una especie de vidrio de polivinilo experimental para que nada pueda atravesarlas y que, por supuesto, no se abren. Por lo que sé, las paredes en comparación parecen plastilina.

Sam también estaba mirando hacia la puerta, pero el incómodo silencio le hizo darse la vuelta. Todos los demás le estaban mirando con caras extrañas.

−¡He hecho los deberes! ¿Vale? Hackeé buena parte de la seguridad, si me hubieseis escuchado os lo hubiese dicho.

−Debería de haber una salida. Mycroft nunca se construiría una habitación del pánico de la que no pudiese salir. - Comentó Sherlock.

−Sherlock, no tenemos tiempo para averiguar qué trampilla digna de Vetinari hay que buscar en la mente de tu hermano, necesitamos salir ya. –Otro golpe remarcó la urgencia del "ya"

−No entiendo esa referencia.

Sebastian estaba ocupado riéndose del detective y de los americanos, que probablemente tampoco lo entendiesen, para darse cuenta de que Dean había bajado el arma y miraba entorno a la habitación.

Clavó la mirada en la librería del fondo de la sala, y le preguntó en voz baja a su hermano que a dónde daba esa pared si es que había visto los planos. Cuando la respuesta que recibió fue que "a la calle, claro", se puso en marcha sin compartir sus planes, pero Sam no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Sebastian se quejó de que le quitase la bolsa de deporte. Dean la abrió y sacó una granada que lanzó y recogió al vuelo.

−¿Estas son de verdad? ¿No de las de poción mágica?

−Explosivas, sí.

−Señoritas, aquí tenemos la llave. Solo hay que hacer la puerta.

Sumándose al plan una vez lo hubieron entendido, movieron la mesa a la otra punta de la habitación junto con unas cuantas butacas mientras Dean colocaba los explosivos.

Resultaba muy incómodo porque el punto más alejado de la librería era la puerta. La que daba bandazos y parecía a punto de caerles encima junto con todo el peso del juicio final.

No obstante, la pared voló por los aires. La onda expansiva no les hizo demasiado, pero terminó de forzar la puerta así que tuvieron que contener a los monstruos mientras escapaban por el hueco que habían abierto. Después solo les quedó correr.

* * *

Prometido es deuda. Fin de Diógenes.

¡Fantástico, un capítulo de un tamaño casi normal! ¡Probablemente el próximo (cuando llegue) sea de tamaño monstruo!

La desventaja es que el próximo puede que tarde un poco porque estoy atando cabos y aún no sé lo que quiero hacer con ciertos detalles, además, no es que tenga todo el tiempo del mundo y tengo que escribir tareas y cosas para la universidad. ¡Por cierto, si a alguien le interesase ver mis trabajos originales o escribir conmigo o algo, que me deje un mensaje!

Alilu, gracias por el comentario, bienvenida al tren y me alegro mucho de que te guste. *abrazo*


	20. Algo así como retirada

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal desde...¡febrero!? Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el ordenador decidió morir precisamente cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo y arreglarlo ha sido toda una odisea, que probablemente no os interese. Además he escrito un relato corto para un concurso, (deseadme suerte) y le he dedicado mucho tiempo.

En fin, solo me dejo caer por aquí para decir que no me he olvidado de esta historia y que (casi) tengo planeados los detalles del final. Gracias a M4ask y a BalamYunuen. Y en especial gracias a "C" porque no hay mayor incentivo que demostrar a alguien que se equivoca. En otras palabras, no he dejado de escribir este fic. Mil gracias por presionarme para seguir escribiendo ;)

Y un último comentario: la semana que viene habrá otro capítulo (lo subo mañana mismo si me dejáis más comentarios) pero sigo de hiatus. Están a punto de empezar los exámenes finales y no puedo arriesgarme. Espero que lo entendáis.

* * *

Después de la salida en estampida del Club Diógenes, uno podría pensar que habría tiempo para hablar, lo cual solo resultó cierto en parte. Sí se habló, pero casi a gritos y solo sobre su próximo destino.

Se decidió por unanimidad que la primera parada sería Baker Street y que no podían quedarse allí. Tenían que sacar a Hudson y los objetos valiosos antes de dar la vuelta y salir pitando. Aún más tarde se llegó a la conclusión de que nadie iba a enviar a la anciana a ninguna parte, por mucho que Sebastian insistiese en que sus contactos en Estonia eran de fiar.

Dean mientras tanto miraba al hombre silencioso del asiento de atrás de reojo. Su mutismo era inquietante. John y Sebastian parecían estar más cómodos con él callado, pero Dean quería saber si era una amenaza y prefería saberlo antes de discutir sus planes delante de un desconocido. Aunque, la verdad, entendía la reacción del tío.

Nada más entrar al coche había escupido una dirección. Los inglesitos le habían mirado mal; no, "mal" es una palabra muy leve para la mirada que le habían dirigido. Había algo feroz en el gesto. El tipo (Sherlock, si lo que le había dicho su hermano era correcto) había explicado en un tono despectivo que allí tenía un laboratorio y una red de cámaras; que era un sitio seguro y que tenían que salir de allí.

Mientras se explicaba había dejado caer varias veces lo inútiles que eran. La reacción a la oferta había sido simplemente un "no" y un "no me fío de ti", después lo habían olvidado por completo.

Dean hubiese querido aplaudirles por callarle la boca al idiota del abrigo, pero no lo hizo porque se quedó mirando al intruso del grupo. El gesto rígido se había disuelto durante un segundo en la sorpresa. Fijo que el mudito del asiento de atrás estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, pero años de ocultar cuándo algo le había dolido profundamente, años de fingir que no pasa nada, le decían que la mueca en su cara no era la de alguien que no ha conseguido lo que quería sino la de alguien muy herido.

Era una sensación incómodamente familiar. El silencio incómodo, el hecho de que no respondiese con algún contraargumento para lograr su objetivo hablaba por sí mismo de lo culpable que se sentía el hombre.

Pero no sería él el que preguntase de qué coño iba todo ese rollo, claro. Así que el tipo siguió callado en la esquina.

Sorprendentemente, la sugerencia de que avisasen a todos sus contactos vino de Sebastian, al que nadie consideraba de esos que se preocupan por otros. No había habido nadie que se opusiese, de modo que John se pasó el resto de la conversación alternando entre hablar con los ocupantes del coche y con conocidos varios al móvil.

A John le martilleaba la idea de que si hubiese avisado a Mycroft, aquello no estaría pasando. Pero su formación militar le ayudaba a dejar eso a un lado para seguir adelante.

Se enumeraron muchas posibles vías de acción y dio tiempo a que se discutieran en profundidad, porque el tráfico de Londres es tan rápido como en cualquier capital. Mantenían un ojo avizor por si les daban alcance.

Se desechó la propuesta de dejar el país para tomarse el tiempo de planear algo grande, propuesta de Sebastian, que seguía queriendo ir a Estonia. John había hecho enérgicos gestos negativos con la mano derecha mientras le decía a alguien con mucho tacto que si no quería creerle que se fuese a tomar… algo hasta que los leviatanes se le comiesen a él y a su encantadora hija.

Sam intentó convencerles de que necesitaban tiempo para ver qué clase de contactos tenía el tal Mycroft, si es que esperaban encontrar al mandamás de aquellos monstruos. Dean prefería un interrogatorio a una investigación y lo demostró con una media sonrisa sin quitar la vista de la carretera ni ilusionarse, porque sabía que John se opondría en cuanto colgase.

Seguían sin saber su destino final.

El tío silencioso seguía sin abrir el pico.

Volvió a sonar el tono de marcación.

-¿Hola? ¿Timothy? ¿Timothy Carlton? – John sonrió al oír la respuesta- Felicidades, aunque lamento oír eso. Una pena, pero yo no te traigo buenas noticias… No, ¿Te acuerdas del cuarto, capítulo catorce o así?... Pues mucho peor… Cuanto menos sepas, mejor, Timothy… no solo ellos, cuida con los humanos. Sobre todo los que tengan pinta oficial… ¿Qué qué? Pues que… Mira, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando le pegas un palazo a una colmena?

Todos pudieron oír los gritos preocupados del otro lado, aunque no entendiesen las palabras. John se reía en silencio.

-Él también está bien… Ni siquiera heridos. No hace falta que vengas, dime la dirección y procura mantenerte a salvo, este es más peligroso que los anteriores… Claro que habrá detalles. Vamos, si salimos de esta habrá detalles para escribir un libro.

Sebastian esperó a escuchar las despedidas y el clic al colgar antes de hablar.

-¿Tim? ¿En serio? ¿El actorzucho? ¿El de la cara de caballo que no llegará ni a apuntador?

-Me ofreció refugio en uno de sus correos. Escucha, que no vaya buscándose los problemas como nosotros, no lo hace peor. Y que sepas que le han dado un papel en una película de las grandes de ciencia ficción, por eso no podrá reunirse con nosotros.

-Es un novato que ha leído demasiado.

-Y que nos está ofreciendo un refugio equipado ¿Tienes algo mejor?

Sherlock salió temporalmente de las profundidades de su shock emocional al oír un fragmento de conversación en el que podía participar. En realidad podía haber llevado la conversación él solo y hubiese sido más productiva de lo que llegarían a ser los chillidos simiescos de los cuatro individuos del coche.

-Insisto en que hay un sitio en la calle Montage – La voz grave les cogió a todos por sorpresa y Sherlock se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado en su sala de estar mental debatiendo consigo mismo. El comentario se ganó un par de miradas desdeñosas antes de que Sebastian continuase hablando casi de inmediato, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Dean tuvo la vívida impresión de que Sherlock se hundía entre los asientos, dividido entre amenazar con bajar del coche y temiendo que le dejasen.

-¿Cómo de equipado?

-Es una réplica de nuestro sótano, así de equipado.

A Sherlock le recordaba a cuando era niño y su hermano le había explicado con todo lujo de detalle los motivos por los que era un sociópata. Mycroft le había regalado su Stradivarius tiempo después a modo de disculpa tipo Holmes y nunca había vuelto a repetirlo, pero el daño estaba hecho.

Sebastian fingió que se lo pensaba. –Habrá que darle una oportunidad. ¿Dónde?

Era ilógico que relacionase la situación con Mycroft. Eran tres desconocidos; todos criminales en algún momento de sus vidas, uno posiblemente "El Tigre", los otros dos americanos que no tenían más que una relación muy débil con todo el asunto. No tenía sentido que sus opiniones importasen. Era como en los primeros días de Scotland Yard (y, en realidad, como los últimos; las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado). Igual que entonces, era él quien tenía que imponer la lógica a un puñado de idiotas.

-Antes de nada, ¿qué hacemos con el mudito?

Sherlock, dándose por aludido, se volvió hacia Dean con toda la intención de humillarle con alguna observación. Quizá bastase con exponerle, "sacarle del armario" como dice la expresión popular, posiblemente eso bastase, pero si no, siempre podía recordarle que había perdido a alguien recientemente para que se callase. Pero John fue más rápido, y ni siquiera lo hizo a propósito.

-Sí, Sherlock, ¿qué hacemos contigo?- Sherlock se volvió hacia él, entre confuso y ofendido, pero John seguía con la vista clavada en el teléfono, mandando mensajes a alguien que no había contestado.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el problema, ese era el problema final: el motivo por el que no reaccionaba de forma normal y la razón por la que se acordaba de Mycroft. La gente no podía hacerle daño, ya no, pero John lograba que sus palabras se le clavasen como bisturís.

Él había hecho el comentario como si tal cosa, como si no importase nada. Y antes de que Sherlock pudiese diseccionar el tono de voz en el que lo había dicho, tan cargado de matices; irritado, paciente, decepcionado, iracundo, harto… Sebastian intervino.

-Por mí, lo dejamos en Piccadilly antes de que oiga más de lo que debe.

Sherlock quería insistir en que le oyeran…

-Con catana o sin catana ¡Se lo van a comer vivo!

… también estaba tentado a marcharse o dejar que le echaran…

-Ese es el plan

…pero no quería dejar el coche aún…

-Puedo defenderme sin ayuda, llevo haciéndolo…

…No precisamente ahora, ahora que había echado por tierra dos años de trabajo al ver quién se estaba metiendo en el Diógenes por sus cámaras de seguridad…

-Ya ha oído más de lo que debe, no puede irse.

…Necesitaba volver a su palacio mental. Pensar…

-Podría sernos de ayuda.

…urgentemente…

-¿No era un cerebrito?

…De inmediato…

-¡SILENCIO!-Pero la calma no llegó a durar ni tres segundos.

-No sabe trabajar en grupo, no va a ser de ayuda, y ya le habéis oído, tiene su propio agujero en el que esconderse. – Continuó John a renglón seguido, sin inmutarse del grito.

…y Sherlock desconectó. No para pensar, no podía pensar, no quería pensar en lo que significaba nada. Tendría que volver, pero al menos desconectar no dolía.

-Conoce el nombre de Timothy, si lo pillaran perderíamos al actorzucho.

-No le van a pillar, nunca nadie le pilla, y trabaja solo.

-Podría cuidar de la señora Hudson. Así nosotros podríamos trabajar en paz.

-¿Te fías de él, Sebastian? ¿Precismente tú?- Seb se encogió de hombros.

-Dos pájaros de un tiro.

-En fin, de acuerdo, si lográis que a ella no le dé un ataque al corazón al ver un fantasma… pero que sepas que si nos vamos a pique por su culpa, te voy a hacer responsable.

Sebastian levantó ambas manos del volante en un gesto apaciguador que no se comprometía a nada.

Para entonces ya habían llegado a Baker Street.


	21. Breve regreso a casa

John bajó sin dejar de mirar a los viandantes. No sería la primera vez que no eran humanos. Se encaminó a la puerta seguido de cerca por Sebastian y Sherlock. Ambos daban la impresión de que la calle fuese suya. Sam y Dean se quedaron más atrás para intercambiar impresiones en privado.

Sherlock esperó en la puerta mientras los otros dos entraban, probablemente para intentar evitar el mencionado infarto.

-Repíteme lo que has leído del incidente aquel de los genios y el hospital, porque en algún momento hemos caído en una telenovela y yo no me he enterado- le dijo Dean a su hermano discretamente mientras ellos solucionaban sus propios líos.

-Hasta donde sé, John y el nuevo, Sherlock, hacían de detectives, Sebastian y otro distinto hacían de criminales. Después de unos líos de secuestros y no sé que más, porque en los periódicos es todo un caos, Sherlock y el otro se citaron en el tejado del hospital. El otro se pegó un tiro y este saltó. Doble suicidio, pero este fingió estar muerto durante tres años y el otro está muerto de verdad. Eso en versión reducida.

Con la puerta todavía abierta vieron a la señora mayor aparecer y coger a Sherlock por la solapa del abrigo como si se fuera a romper. Enterró la cara en su camisa, , posiblemente llorando y murmurando algo, pero era imposible oírlo desde tan lejos. Ella le dio con el lateral del puño débilmente en el pecho y él, después de un segundo sin saber qué hacer, la abrazó.

-La historia la entiendo, lo que no entiendo es a qué viene todo eso –dijo Sam haciendo un gesto vago hacia la puerta.

Dean desvió la atención. Detrás de la anciana se insinuaba la silueta de John y la de Sebastian, como dos guardaespaldas poco fornidos, pero definitivamente letales. Ambos observaban la escena como si hubiese un peligro inminente. Sebastian parecía estar disfrutando, John parecía estar sufriendo las siete plagas de Egipto concentradas. Todo en su lenguaje corporal gritaba "largo".

Eso, sumado a los gestos que había visto al detective del nombre gracioso, hacían que para Dean las piezas encajasen fácilmente.

-Es una cuestión de confianza.

-¿Hm?

-No se puede volver a confiar en alguien que te ha mentido durante tanto tiempo. –Dean intentó no acordarse de la sangre de demonio, ni del año que Sam estuvo ahí si estar entero, pero fue imposible. Hay cosas que se perdonan con el tiempo y las palabras adecuadas, pero no se olvidan fácilmente. Algo se le debió de reflejar en la cara y a Sam se le daba bien leer ese tipo de expresiones.

-No me iras a echar algo en cara ahora ¿No? Sea lo que sea, lo hice por tu bien.

-Probablemente él también lo hizo por su bien. – dijo Dean analizando la mirada disimulada que Sherlock le dirigía a John mientras este comentaba algo a Sebastian. –Eso no hace más fácil perdonar a nadie ¿No crees?

Guardaron silencio recordando cosas distintas, aunque entrelazadas, mientras Sherlock soltaba a Hudson y le decía algo que, nuevamente, no oyeron.

-Al menos en uno de los casos yo tengo la excusa de que no tenía alma.- Dijo Sam en respuesta a algo que estaba pensando.

-¿Tú has visto cómo habla cuando se digna a hablar? Ese no tiene alma nunca.

Sam se rió sin esfuerzo, pero tenía cara de preocupación.

-Deberíamos hacer algo. Quiero decir, he leído que eran "hatman y robin", uña y carne. A mí casi me da escalofríos la frialdad con la que se tratan si tenían un vínculo tan profundo.

Aquella frase accionó algún resorte que avisó a Dean de que se habían adentrado en una conversación terriblemente femenina hablando de (y aquí Dean hubiese insertado una mueca de asco) sentimientos. No le hacía nada de gracia. Se volvió a Sam con más energía que antes.

-No vamos a meternos porque no es asunto. De todas formas, no hay nada que hacer. Si no lo solucionan ellos, se irán cada uno por su lado y todos tan felices.

Sam no dijo nada, pero se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si cada vez que se habían separado no hubiese habido algo para reunirlos de nuevo y que siguiesen cazando. Una voz socarrona que se parecía ligeramente a la de cierto ángel caído, insistía en que su hermano tendría una familia y un final feliz. Abandonó ese hilo de pensamiento a favor de hacer caso a los gestos que les hacían desde el portal.

-Vamos a llevarnos todo lo que podamos –dijo Sebastian- Lo más importante, más lo que quepa en la furgoneta. No sabemos lo que pueden hacerle este sitio mientras no estamos y sería una pena que localizasen a nuestros contactos precisamente ahora. Por cierto, John está abajo, el que se atreva con material químico peligroso que vaya a ayudarle y otro que vaya a ayudar a la señora Hudson. Sobre todo, que no queden agendas, documentos, álbumes de fotos, teléfonos, ordenadores ni USB.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock siguió la única dirección que no parecía abiertamente hostil: tras Hudson. Miraba alrededor desempolvando recuerdos. Podía ir donde quisiese, por supuesto, no le importaba la opinión de ninguno de aquellos idiotas. Lo que necesitaba era paz y silencio para acceder a su palacio mental. Mientras que al enterarse de que seguía vivo, en cuarto de la señora Hudson solo había acumulado polvo, la sala de John Watson estaba sufriendo un derrumbe y tenía que haber una forma lógica de detenerlo.

No obstante, el mundo parecía obstinado en no darle paz. En el apartamento "A" acabaron enseguida. Después de todo, no había información comprometedora ni útil. A Sherlock le venció la curiosidad; en lugar de esperar en la calle como requería la ocasión, subió a ver qué quedaba de lo que había sido su hogar.

Sebastian apenas levantó la cabeza de la caja a medio llenar que tenía delante cuando el detective apareció por la puerta. Siguió guardando bártulos y moviendo cajas que rápidamente se llevaban mientras Sherlock se paseaba con ojo crítico.

-No vas a mover el culo para ayudar ¿verdad?

De algún punto a su espalda sonó una risa de desdén. Sebastian se volvió; no porque fuese una respuesta maleducada, sino porque estaba seguro de que el ex detective y ex cadáver no le había escuchado. ¿De qué se reía entonces?

Efectivamente, Sherlock parecía reírse más bien de la colección de libros que ocupaba toda una balda a la derecha de la chimenea.

-Por un momento casi había creído que todo lo que habíais hecho era interesante, pero es obvio que en algún momento encontrasteis estos libros y comenzasteis a imitarlos, probablemente John empatizase con el personaje de Mark y tú con el de Steven, luego visteis la idea de usar un agente químico contra los leviatanes y la aplicasteis. Aunque la fórmula no llega a aparecer completa en las historias. – Comentó Sherlock sin darse la vuelta.

Sebastian arqueó una ceja, pero controló una carcajada y habló.

-Eso es que los has leído.

John entró en ese momento por la puerta indicando con un gesto que habían terminado abajo e hizo un amago de llevarse una de las cajas que Sebastian había cerrado.

-Por supuesto que los he leído – Dijo Sherlock pasando el dedo por el lomo de uno de ellos. –al fin y al cabo, no hay mucho material de documentación y todo lo que me encontrase era útil, aunque sea literatura basura, mal escrita, con historias inconsistentes.

Sebastian compartió una mirada con John y dejó que el rubio se fuese con la caja, en silencio y poniendo los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

-Está claro que el autor usa un pseudónimo y que ha tenido experiencia de primera mano en el tema, pero el estilo sensacionalista, pésimo, convierte lo que podría haber sido un magnífico artículo científico sobre las criaturas, en vulgares noveluchas de aventuras. Literatura de masas. Claro que hay que tener en cuenta que quienquiera que sea el tal "Doyle" probablemente quisiera alcanzar al mayor público posible. Los libros están escritos como advertencia básica. Teniendo eso en cuenta, el estilo es inmejorable. Una lástima, porque es obvio que Doyle es capaz de hacer cosas fantásticas. Se está desperdiciando escribiendo basura.

Cuando Sherlock se volvió, Sebastian parecía horriblemente divertido por alguna razón. Se fue con otra caja sin llegar a decir ni una palabra. Si hubiese abierto la boca no hubiese podido contener al menos una risotada y toda la situación era demasiado divertida, desde un punto de vista sádico, como para llevarla a término.

-¿Por qué esa actitud, Coronel Sebastian Moran? Licenciado con deshonor y segundo de la peor mente criminal que ha pisado Londres.- Sebastian se detuvo, no era consciente de que el detective conociese su identidad, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. –Si no fuese por ti y por Moriarty nada de esto estaría pasando.

De repente a Sebastian ya no le hacía tanta gracia la situación, estaba completamente seguro de que el comentario era una especie de venganza mediocre. Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego.

-Espero que te largues cuanto antes y que no te acerques a él, porque no fui yo el que le mintió y le dejó solo. John Watson está roto; tú lo rompiste al suicidarte, pero al estar vivo destrozaste los pedazos hasta que fue imposible arreglarlos. Felicidades- Escupió la palabra mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Jim tenía razón. Sois. Iguales.

Sebastian no se creía sus propias palabras. John no era de cristal, no se rompía fácilmente y los dos genios eran más opuestos que iguales, pero no eran frases para ser sincero. Estaban diseñadas para hacer daño y en ese campo Seb era un experto.

Sherlock volvió inmediatamente a su anterior estado de mutismo, aunque podría ser que le hubiese ignorado sin más. Sebastian lo dejó solo y se fue a organizar el traslado.

El reparto de pasajeros fue incómodo. Sebastian y John no se fiaban de que los Winchester se mantuviesen en el carril izquierdo ni de Sherlock en general, al que nadie quería poner en el mismo coche que John. Hacía falta un buen tirador por vehículo, pero Sebastian y John (que eran los únicos que podían demostrar que habían disparado legalmente) tenían que conducir. Finalmente se decidió que John llevaría la furgoneta y Dean iría con él por si aparecía compañía indeseada por el camino. El resto les guardarían las espaldas.

* * *

Vuelvo a entrar en hiatus hasta... hasta que acabe los exámenes, supongo. Tengo el próximo capítulo medio escrito en papel, solo necesito ponerme y seguro que lo termino, pero necesito tiempo.

Entre tanto, tengo tumblr, así que si queréis dejarme un mensaje para meterme prisa, o contarme algo, sois bienvenidos en jaybarou punto tumblr punto com


	22. Terapia al volante

Todos los teléfonos fueron a parar a una caja que anulaba la señal, cortesía de Moran. Se escogió cuidadosamente la ruta larga que evitaba las cámaras de seguridad, con una parada a mitad de camino para cambiar las matrículas. Prácticamente sin esfuerzo porque el plan de evacuación llevaba tiempo diseñado. Como suele ocurrir con las emergencias, no habían planeado que hubiese que esconder a tanta gente tan deprisa, ahí entraba en juego la improvisación, que no se les daba mal.

Iban conectados mediante Walkie-talkies. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora de camino, los hermanos habían mejorado el ánimo notablemente contando cuentos de fantasmas que tenían poco de cuento si uno tenía en cuenta quién las contaba. El resto de pasajeros hacían comentarios o contaban sus propias historias, en las que los fantasmas eran mucho menos explícitos. Hudson contó algo que había ocurrido antes de volver a tener inquilinos, después de que la prensa la dejase en paz.

Los vecinos habían ido a quejarse de ruidos. Como el piso estaba vacío, todo el mundo llegó a la conclusión de que era un fantasma, casi incluso ella.

-No me advertiste antes de mudarme. – Sonó por el Walkie talkie

-Porque no había fantasmas, querido.

-No, la verdad es que no suena como algo antinatural. – Confirmó Sam

-No, claro, ya lo pensé. De todas formas, el único que podía haber sido está vivo. – dijo cogiendo el brazo de Sherlock, que dibujó una sonrisa incómoda. – Meses más tarde nos dimos cuenta de que había un agujero en el tejado y unas palomas se habían instalado en el entremuro. Los vecinos, que son un par encantador, lo arreglaron en un santiamén. Pero yo, tonta de mí, algún día subía y le hablaba al aire como si fuese a servir de algo.

-No sé si es buen momento, pero he estado leyendo sobre el incidente y no entiendo cómo… en fin, cómo estás vivo. Es imposible.

Dos voces se solaparon:

-Imposible, no, meramente improbable./-Si vais a discutir ese tema desconectamos.

Hubo una pausa antes de que John continuase hablando.

-volveremos en diez minutos. Cambio y corto.

Dean se quedó mirando el Walkie Talkie apagado, le preocupaba ir incomunicados, incluso aunque solo fuesen a unos metros de distancia.

-Si me vas a decir que la encienda porque eso sonaba interesante paro la furgoneta y te bajas.

Dean había visto suficientes peleas como para notar cuando había que empezar a apagar fuegos antes de perder el control de toda la situación, así que puso una sonrisa beatífica.

-A mí no me mires, he estado en el infierno y he vuelto. No me impresionan las resurrecciones, de hecho, más le vale que no me cuente nada porque yo suelo ser el ue les manda por donde han venido con un kilo de sal en el culo.

John no se rió, pero relajó visiblemente el agarre en el volante.

-¿No me preguntas por qué he cortado?

Dean se encogió de hombros

-Supongo que es como soportar a tu asesino contando como disfrutó cortándote el cuello.

-Eso es… muy acertado. No es con lo que lo hubiese comparado en un millón de años, pero es cierto. Lo que pasa es que no es eso lo que me molesta.

-¿No te molesta que te abran la garganta? Te había infravalorado.

A eso John sí que se rió. Era una risa seca de auto desprecio, pero no sería Dean el que criticase esas cosas. En absoluto. Por él como si se atascaba en la fase de ira hasta el próximo día del juicio final, a él le funcionaba.

-No, lo de la garganta pase, pero que me mientan… Mientras no estaba me di cuenta de que los que me habían avisado de que no me acercara a él tenían razón. Aunque no por los motivo que me dieron.

Por algún motivo, la conversación era tranquila. Algo que a John no le ocurría desde… desde hacía mucho. Probablemente fuese ese aspecto de "que le den por culo al mundo" del cazador americano. A pesar del tema era capaz de hablar con algo parecido al buen humor.

-El Tigre vino a por mí y él ni se movió. Prefirió mantener su tapadera a ayudarme. Era obvio que su suicido fingido era su forma de dejar de estar unido al resto del mundo, pero no me había dado cuenta de que era tan fácil para él simplemente dejar de preocuparse.

-No me muerdas, pero si el leviatán es su hermano…

John negó con la cabeza.

-No eran hermanos como vosotros. Más bien eran de cuanto más lejos mejor a menos que te necesite. Es más probable que simplemente se olvidase de que los de su vida anterior existíamos.- John se rió solo –Mira, te pongo un ejemplo. Solo una vez preparó café en lo que nos conocimos.

-¿Y? – Dijo Dean sin saber a dónde iba a parar.

-Lo preparó porque creía que estaba drogándome.

-¡No me jodas! ¿Por qué?

-Ciencia. Claro que a mí me decía que era por atrapar a un asesino para cerrarme la boca.

-Sí, sé de lo que hablas.

-Me quemó un armario poco después de aquello, con la ropa dentro, porque quería ver a qué velocidad ardía.

-Harías algo al respecto, supongo.

A John se le pintó media sonrisa en la cara.

-Quizá se me cayese por accidente su archivo de munición. Quizá tardase casi una semana en reordenarlo.

-Me recuerda a la guerra de bromas que tuvimos mi hermano y yo.

-No puede ser tan horrible.

-¡Me pegó una cerveza a la mano! No teníamos disolvente y me hizo conducir y pagar en la ferretería con la botella pegada.

-Me cambió las cerraduras de casa mientras no estaba por la gramática de mi blog.

-Solo te voy a decir una cosa: No sabes lo que es una broma de mal gusto hasta que te la ha jugado un ángel.

-¿Qué no? Después de quedarme fuera tuve que ir a dormir a casa de mi hermana y cuando ella le llamó para que me dejase entrar tuve que pasarme el día siguiente consolándola.

-¡Ja! El día que llevé a Cas a las putas logró que la suya se fuese llorando, y eso que pretendía ser amable.- No era el ángel en el que pensaba al hablar de bromas pero…

John dejó de mirar un segundo la carretera para mirar a Dean a la cara sin terminar de creérselo.

-No se te ocurra contarme lo que hizo.

-¡Nada! Eso es lo mejor de todo. Solo le dijo algo.

-Al menos no tienes a alguien arruinándote las citas. Todo el que nos veía juntos creía que éramos pareja. ¡Culpa suya, además! No tenía noción de espacio personal.

-En serio, en eso te entiendo. Con Cas pasaba lo mismo. Es imposible ligar cuando parece que le llevas colgado del brazo. Pero entonces lo de que el tío no haya estado, seguro que se han multiplicado las faldas que ves.

-Eso es entre ellas y yo. – Comentó John de buen humor.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?

-¿Qué quieres? No ha habido nadie durante más de una semana. Al principio porque no quería arriesgar a ningún… civil, por así decirlo. Después de que una vez casi me liase con uno de los bichos porque no me fiaba ni de mi sombra.

-Ya, ya. Pero seguro que hay alguna a la que no le puedes quitar los ojos de encima.

-¡Ja! No, ninguna. Te vas a reír, pero lo más parecido a una amiga que he tenido durante los últimos años ha sido una de las fans de los libros que te dije que escribía. Me ha escrito al menos un par de veces por libro. Suena como alguien con quien uno no se aburriría.

-Dame un nombre o te lo estás inventando.- Dijo Dean para sonsacarle algo más. Por fin había logrado que la sonrisa del conductor fuese sincera, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad cambiando de tema.

-Mary Morstan. No se corta señalando todos los fallos y errores y cómo los personajes podían haberlo hecho mejor. Sospecho que ella también es cazadora, pero no me lo ha confirmado, no es un tema del que se hable sin más, si quieres que sigan creyendo que estás cuerdo. Te toca, ¿alguna señora Winchester esperando en casa?

-Imposible, no hay tiempo y no se puede vivir de esto y tener una casita en un pueblo con las vallas blancas y el perrito. Si tuviese a alguien con la intención de que sobreviviese, tendría que ser alguien capaz de enfrentarse la mismo infierno y salir con un solo de guitarra de Hendrix entre explosiones a lo Rambo. Y entonces, ¿Para qué estaría yo?

-¿Para que te defienda? –Se rió John.

-Hey, mi masculinidad te agradece ese golpe bajo.- Volvió Dean, aunque también se reía.

Más tarde, cuando pararon a cambiar las matrículas y reconectaron los Walkies, John se dio cuenta de que era capaz de reírse de Sherlock. Con Sebastian era un tema tabú que los dos evitaban como la peste salvo que estuviesen intentando hacerse daño, lo cual nunca acababa bien para ninguno.

Seguía sin fiarse del todo de los americanos y estaba seguro de que Dean había estado pensando más de lo que había dicho durante la conversación, pero era una sensación curiosa la de ser sincero por una vez. Nada que ver con las sesiones con Ella, en las que cada frase sincera dolía como si la estuvieran arrancando con tenazas al rojo.

El sitio que Timothy les había ofrecido era sorprendentemente parecido al laboratorio del C; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la única referencia habían sido unos párrafos descabalados en varias novelizaciones de la realidad. Hicieron un reconocimiento del perímetro antes de descargar la furgoneta y otro más después de la mudanza porque Sebastian se sentía especialmente paranoico. John estaba de acuerdo. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero si estuviese escribiendo sería el momento ideal para dales un revés a Mark y Steven.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Terminé ayer con mi último examen. Así que a pesar de los nervios hasta que me den las notas, me tendréis escribiendo. Quiero acabar antes de Julio porque voy a trabajar en mi propia novela en el camp NaNoWriMo. Eso significa, efectivamente, que el final está a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero John y Sebastian hacen bien en estar paranoicos. Algo se les ha olvidado...


	23. El retorno del teléfono rosa

Organizaron turnos para vigilar la entrada. Sebastian se ofreció a ser el primero, así que se quedó arriba con la señora Hudson mientras los otros cuatro organizaban parte de las cajas de la furgoneta. En especial las armas y los reactivos. Probablemente no tardasen en necesitarlos. Hablaban en voz alta sobre cuánto tiempo tendrían que estar allí sin hacer nada; no les gustaba la perspectiva, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían entre una quincena y un mes antes de que hubiese movimiento de nuevo.

Más tarde, Sebastian vio el desastre aproximarse y aunque se contuvo sin hacer palomitas, no hizo nada para detenerlo. Vio desde su puesto que Sherlock abría una caja de viales llenos y la bajaba al sótano. Sebastian se regodeó recordando la marca que había quedado en la mesa; la que había dejado John cuando al "Tigre" se le ocurrió coger una de las probetas para ayudar.

Sebastian empezó a contar los segundos hasta que empezasen los gritos; esperaba que fuesen de dolor y esperaba que fuesen de Sherlock. John no tenía el carácter de Seb, pero uno siempre podía soñar. Dadas las circunstancias, los gritos tardaron mucho más en llegar de lo que se había esperado.

Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras Sherlock buscó un espacio y dejó la caja. John estaba explicándoles a los hermanos cómo fabricaban distintos tipos de munición para que descargasen el contenido al primer contacto. Dean estaba proponiendo usar una resina para que no se repitiera lo del Club Diógenes. John iba a explicarles que se atascaban porque uno de los químicos era corrosivo, pero vio que Sherlock estaba examinando un erlenmeyer sin etiquetar.

-Deja eso- John podía sentirse orgulloso de no estar gritando… todavía. Aunque no se molestó en ocultar el tono frío que un par de capos de la droga hubiesen matado por dominar, al menos eso decía Sebastian.

-Vais a tardar siglos en producir otra remesa, puedo elaborar el doble que cualquiera de vosotros – Respondió sin retirar la mirada del líquido.

-Deja. Eso. –Dean no entendía cómo con ese tono autoritario Sherlock no dejaba los vidrios como si quemasen. Estaba a punto de estallar una bomba y Sam no podía quedarse mirando, así que fue a quitárselos de las manos y dejarlos lejos.

Sherlock no hizo ningún gesto brusco y Sam logró quitarle el erlenmeyer y un tubo de ensayos sin incidentes, pero sin nada en las manos Sherlock sostuvo la mirada a John y aquello fue mucho peor. Se hubiese podido destilar veneno como para matar ballenas con un solo dardo.

-Sabía antes de marcharme que eras emocionalmente irracional, pero no recordaba que llegase a este grado de estupidez.- Sam retiró aún más los objetos arrojables -Puedo hacer esa fórmula con los ojos cerrados. Supongo que no habrás olvidado que no soy meramente competente en química. Soy más útil que nadie en este edificio, John. Yo soy _útil. _

Sherlock apoyó las manos sobre la mesa. Tenía que demostrar que era mejor que todos aquellos patanes; que seguía siendo el mejor, el mismo, a pesar del cambio de contexto. La primera vez John se quedó porque le había curado la pierna, porque pagaban juntos la renta, porque era práctico. _Necesitaba_ demostrar que seguía siendo útil.

Dean se fijó en que una de las cajas de armas había llegado al sótano y particularmente había llegado a los pies de John. Nadie le dijo nada, pero cogió la caja y se fue escaleras arriba.

-Por supuesto.- John se cruzó de brazos en un gesto engañosamente relajado que hizo que Sam desease que hubiese otra caja para seguir el mismo camino que su hermano. –Sol tú eres útil, el resto somos prescindibles y podemos quedarnos atrás.

-¿De qué hablas, John? Estoy diciendo que puedo hacerlo, que confíes en que puedo hacer esto.

-¿Qué confíe? ¿Como confié cuando nos enviaste al circo chino? ¿Como confié en que ibas a ir a comprar el día del incidente de la piscina? Quizá te refieras a cuando confié en que me estabas dando una taza de café sin adulterar o cuando confié en que no me harías ser testigo de cómo mi mejor amigo se tiraba de un tejado.

-No me puedes reprochar lo que he hecho desde el día que nos conocimos.

-¡Ha! Verás, Sherlock, si he tenido algo estos últimos años ha sido tiempo para pensar en lo que te diría si volvías a aparecer ¿Sabes lo que decidí?

John no le dio tiempo a responder.

-Nada. No tengo nada que decirte, así que- John le quitó a Sam dos viales y los plantó en las manos de Sherlock –juega al científico loco si eso te divierte, pero no vuelvas a contar con mi confianza.

Sebastian apareció en aquel momento al pie de la escalera sin dar señales de haber oído la conversación. Ignoró el ambiente de discusión por completo y se dirigió a John.

-John, date prisa, es tu teléfono rosa, está sonando.

-¿Quién?

-No he mirado.

John salió con Sebastian en un par de zancadas. Sam se permitió respirar, aunque no estaba seguro de si el supuesto genio iba a explotar o algo peor.

Sherlock, por su parte, se concentró en controlar su respiración mirando a un punto fijo. Útil, tenía que ser útil. Miró los líquidos en sus manos, no eran los correctos. Aquello no era complicado, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que conseguir que trabajar con John volviese a ser como un engranaje bien aceitado.

Sam etuvo a punto de saltar cuando a Sherlock le invadió una corriente de energía que lo empujó a rebuscar botellas entre las cajas. Ojala no hubiese nada peligroso entre las cajas, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Eran cinco medio psicópatas y una anciana viviendo bajo el mismo techo, por supuesto que había materiales peligrosos en todas las cajas. Sin embargo, tampoco se atrevía a dejarlo solo.

-Woa, pareces un poco…-¿inestable? ¿peliroso? ¿desesperado? ¿fuera de control?- … descolocado.

Sherlock se detuvo y miró a través de él; consciente de que estba ahí y de que erra irrelevante.

-Claro, descolocado. Sin importancia, explicación lógica. De 78 posibles escenarios; incluyendo un desmayo, una reacción violenta, afectiva, de negación, confusión con una alucinación, que le hubiese ocurrido algo terminal, que se hubiese casado… ninguna de ellas incluía el factor de perder su confianza, ninguna se parecía a esto.

-Emmm… No creo que me estés escuchando ni nada, pero por lo que ha dicho, tiene sus buenas razones para no confiar en ti.

-No, no, nononoNO. No es eso, nunca llegó a esto entonces, es otra cosa.

Sam se resignó a ser una especie de fantasma, porque no le estaba hablando a él. Más bien le estaba usando para hablar consigo mismo.

-¿Qué haya tenido que aliarse con su enemigo para defenderse de los leviatanes y no aparecieses no te da una pista? No sé, es una idea.

Por fin Sherlock le dedicó toda su atención.

-Yo no sabía que estaba haciendo esto. Me desligué del mundo común en medio de un caso en el que un asesino en serie con un tipo concreto parecía estar a punto de encontrar la víctima que buscaba. Yo sospechaba que era de la red de Moriarty. Me colé en la morgue para ver el cadáver y vi a las dos criaturas. Una se retorcía en el suelo, pero la otra me vio y no tuve más remedio que desaparecer. Después infectaron a mi hermano y me vi obligado a dejar todo la que no fuese esto. ¿Qué razonamiento lleva a una mente normal a pensar que merezco este trato por aquello?

-Mira, solo te voy a decir que cuando él se enteró de que existían los leviatanes, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que la gente a la que quería estaba bien y después se dedicó a que siguiesen estándolo. Piensa en la cantidad de agendas y contactos que tienen esos dos. Están _gastadas_ –Sam no dijo más, si de verdad era un genio, no hacía falta.

El repentino silencio permitió que se filtrase el ruido del piso superior. Algo no iba bien; el tipo de combinación ruido/silencio, la fuerza y la velocidad de los pasos. Sam frunció el entrecejo y se lanzó hacia las escaleras con Sherlock pisándole los talones. Reconfortante, saber que no era el único capaz de oler problemas.

No había nadie montando guardia, los tres estaban reunidos en el salón. El teléfono rosa reposaba inocentemente en el sofá, como si alguien lo hubiese lanzado allí desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

La señora Hudson hacía y deshacía un nudo nerviosamente con las manos mientras miraba a sus chicos con preocupación. Sebastian no parecía nervioso, pero sí preocupado por John y John… John desgastaba la alfombra y se enredaba los dedos en el pelo. Cuando les vio aparecer leyó la pregunta en sus caras, paró y respondió sin más incentivo:

-Era el Mycroft, tiene a Lestrade.

* * *

¡Sorpresa! Actualización inesperada. Ya os dije que quería acabar este mes.

Os dejo colgando. Esperemos que no durante mucho tiempo.

Me encanta ver las visitas, pero agradecería muchísimo algún comentario porque no sé cómo lo estoy haciendo. ¡Voy a ciegas!

Por cierto, Bienvenidos al principio del fin, por si no lo habíais deducido ya ;) Llevamos más de 24.000 palabras juntos y no quedan muchas más.


	24. Colisión de fórmulas

–¿Qué quería? –Inquirió Sam.

–John ha colgado.- Contestó bruscamente Sherlock- No es estúpido, no dejaría que rastrearan la llamada si eso pone en peligro a alguno de los presentes.

–Necesitamos una conexión segura. – Intervino Sebastian – Sam, en el coche has dicho…

–Puedo hacerlo– Dijo Sam poniéndose en marcha sacando un portátil y un cable de aparentemente ninguna parte– dame veinte minutos y puedo conseguiros una media hora sin que nos alcancen.

–Quince minutos– Puntualizó Sherlock, Sam le miró casi ofendido y Sherlock se explicó como si fuese obvio –Trabajan en el gobierno, tienen a su disposición los medios de la policía y de varias agencias de seguridad, quince minutos ya sería un logro. Puedo ampliar otros diez minutos ese tiempo, pero no va a llegar a la media hora.

Sam le dirigió una mirada interrogante a John y este se encogió de hombros con un gesto que dejaba claro que no era una situación ideal sino un mal necesario. Sherlock vio el gesto y aprovechó la oportunidad para llevarse a Sam mandándole que desviase la señal analógica a un satélite de señales digitales explicándole cómo reordenar la señal por un servidor de internet para que lo hiciese rebotar en servidores remotos y algo de proxies falsos. Sam parecía entenderlo, así que los dejaron solos.

–¿Podríamos nosotros devolverles el golpe? ¿Hacerles eso de rastrearles? – Dijo Dean con un gesto de la mano que podía significar igualmente informática o magia avanzada.

–No– Contestó Sebastian –Ya intentamos en varias ocasiones rastrear los móviles del político y el policía, son virtualmente ilocalizables, solo para intentarlo haría falta un equipamiento que no tenemos.

–¿Cuándo fue eso? –Dijo John confuso.

–No fue contigo, fue antes.

–Oh.

–¿Cual es el plan?

–Hablar con él. Sacarle toda la información posible, no podemos trabajar sin saber todos los… –John se cortó mitad de frase, pero los otros dos parecieron entenderlo de todas formas. Fue entonces cuando John se dio cuenta de que la señora Hudson seguía callada en un discreto segundo plano y de que seguía dándoles vueltas a las manos y a los dedos; muy agitada, pero intentando no entrometerse.

John se acercó a ella y la sujetó por los hombros hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos.

–Todo va a salir bien. Vamos a sacar a Lestrade y al final volveremos a Baker Street, esto no va a ser el fin del mundo.

Ella sonrió educadamente.

–Ese detective es una buena persona. Puede que no fuese tan listo como Sherlock ni tan arrojado como vosotros, pero era un buen chico.

–Todavía lo es. Y lo seguirá siendo durante muchos años si yo tengo algo que decir en el asunto.

La mujer parecía más controlada, pero no más tranquila. Le puso a John una mano en el hombro.

–Sé que harás todo lo que puedas, pero no hace falta que me endulces las cosas; es Mycroft. Si le tienen a él algo acabará por salir mal.

John no se creía lo que estaba a punto de decir. Era una mentira detestable.

–Y nosotros tenemos a Sherlock. Puede que sea a ellos a los que les salga algo mal antes que a nosotros.

Era una mentira detestable que funcionaba muy bien con ella. Sherlock no era una ventaja contra Mycroft. En absoluto. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a creérselo, así que había que decirlo con cara seria.

–¡Están llamando! – Les llegó la voz de Sam.

–¿Estamos listos? – Preguntó Dean

–Todo lo humanamente posible.

–Descuelga. En altavoz. –

Formaron un círculo alrededor del aparato, que mostraba el nombre de Lestrade y vibraba insistentemente.

–Hablas tú, John. El teléfono es tuyo.– Dijo Sebastian como una orden disimulada para que el resto cerrasen el pico. Sam cruzó una mirada de confirmación con John y deslizó el dedo en la pantalla.

–¿Hago bien al suponer que tu grupito y tú habéis tenido tiempo para encontrar una red segura? –La voz sonaba mecánica y desagradable a través del altavoz, pero ni un ápice menos peligrosa.

–Habla sin rodeos. – John no era un experto en secuestros, pero había intervenido en situaciones con rehenes. Tenía la formación militar básica necesaria para aquellos casos y era consciente de que la situación requería algo más que fuego abierto. Aquello no eran un puñado de insurgentes sino un genio de la política y la manipulación.

–Como iba diciendo antes de que cortases nuestra pequeña conversación antes, Lestrade y yo estamos intercambiando impresiones.

–Acaba con la palabrería, dices que le tienes secuestrado. Pues bien, te has equivocado de rehén.

–¿Quieres decir que hubiese sido más efectiva nuestra querida Harriet? Quien casualmente parece haber salido en un viaje relámpago del que nadie sabía nada en su trabajo hasta hace unas horas.

John se contuvo de respirar aliviado, Harriet había sido la primera a la que había mandado un mensaje.

–Por ejemplo, sí. Ella hubiese tenido peso emocional para mí, no para el resto, pero ¿Lestrade? Es un inspector de policía, es prescindible, podría convencer a su sustituto de que nos ayudase. Probablemente me dejaría trabajar sin meterse en medio como Lestrade, siempre queriendo saber más. Y ni siquiera es un amigo. ¡No es nadie! Podrías haber tenido el mismo efecto cogiendo a cualquiera por la calle.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

–Buen intento, soldado, pero también intentarías salvar a un extraño. No obstante, Lestrade es importante. Todos los miembros de vuestra patética imitación de cazafantasmas le conocen. Todos le habéis visto al menos una vez. ¿Y sabes qué más, John? ¿Te acuerdas de que leí las notas de tu terapeuta?

Desde el otro lado esperaban respuesta.

–Mycroft leyó aquellas notas. Tú sabrás una versión regurgitada.

–Qué imagen más maravillosamente gráfica. En cualquier caso, esas notas dicen que tienes problemas de confianza. No hay más que ver que la única persona en la que has vuelto a confiar mínimamente es un conocido criminal. Y ni siquiera en él confías por completo. Pero Lestrade… Lestrade es un recuerdo para ti ¿Verdad, John? Por eso has evitado pedirle ayuda. Él representa lo que te queda del tiempo después del infierno de Afganistán y antes del infierno después de St. Barts. Por eso vas a hacer exactamente lo que te pida.

–Cometes un error. Lestrade me recuerda vívidamente algunas de las peores mentiras que me han contado, pero continúa, por favor, y ya que estás continúa demostrando que le tienes ahí.

La voz de Mycroft cambió por la de Lestrade leyendo el titular del periódico del día y afirmando que era él mismo y no una copia de los leviatanes, no era un argumento especialmente convincente, pero era el único que había. Además El tono de Lestrade era dubitativo, como si quisiese decir algo más pero no quisiese arriesgarse a un gatillo ligero; una copia probablemente no titubease así. Después regresó la voz de Mycroft.

–Nos veremos en 24 horas en el Foxhills Club and Resort. Desarmados. Todos. – Sonó cortante y terminal, pero John logró hablar antes de que desde el otro lado colgasen.

–No. Quiero garantías de que podemos entrar y salir con vida; quiero saber qué quieres a cambio.

–Tengo a Lestrde, John, yo pongo las reglas y no hay garantías.

–Y yo tengo a un grupo de gente bien preparada para echar abajo parte, si no todos, tus planes. No voy a servirte sus vidas en bandeja por Lestrade. Ellos son más valiosos que él.

Se hizo un silencio pensativo y John se alegró de que fuera una llamada sin vídeo, el farol hubiese sido demasiado obvio en vivo, quizá ni siquiera aun así funcionase. Después de todo, era Mycroft, probablemente podía detectar una mentira por el picado de una mosca que volaba cerca.

–Dos de los tuyos pueden ir de escolta armada, pero no pasarán de la puerta y no podrán hacer la recogida. Solo los que entren sabrán lo que quiero a cambio.

–No. Me estás pidiendo que arriesgue a tres de los míos a cambio de uno y ni siquiera me das pruebas creíbles de que ese uno siga sin infectar. Van a ir cuatro armados, tres irán de escolta dos harán la recogida y de esos dos uno irá armado.

Volvió a haber silencio, John no se atrevía a mirar al resto. Sabía que estaba forzando la situación, pero confiaba en el complejo de superioridad marca Holmes. Tan seguros de que iban a ganar que dejaban a su enemigo ventaja. Era una apuesta muy arriesgada, pero al menos…

–Accedo. A condición de que seas tú, John, quien vaya desarmado y Sherlock quien te acompañe. Además no puede llevar la wakazashi, tiene que usar sus armas químicas.

John se pellizcó el puente de la nariz maldiciendo en voz baja. No le gustaba la idea y no le gustaba ceder terreno y no le gustaba no llevar armas, y sobre todo no le gustaba que Sherlock entrase en escena. Nada. No le gustaba nada. Pero regatear llegados a aquel punto era como hacer equilibrios sobre el cuerno de un rinoceronte particularmente mosqueado. Era un ultimátum.

–De acuerdo, mañana, Foxhills.

–Encantado de hacer negocios, John.

La línea se cortó y durante un segundo no hubo preguntas ni caos. John se empapó del silencio tenso que sabía que estaba a punto de romperse.

–Huh… –Sam desde el otro lado de la pantalla.– esto no os va a gustar. –Le dio la vuelta a la pantalla. Era una visión satélite de Googlemaps, señaló un punto ligerament a la derecha de la pantalla –¿Veis esta calle? Es la que veis por la ventana, calle Brox. Bien, si os asomáis incluso veis el aparcamiento y la rotonda, ¿veis la segunda salida? Es la carretera Fox hills, no creo que haga falta que os diga dónde acaba esa carretera. A un cuarto de hora andando, calculo.

–¿Me estás diciendo que saben dónde estamos?– Dijo Dean incrédulo – ¿Por qué no tenemos a ese pijo de mierda llamando a la puerta?

–Probablemente sepa que estamos por aquí, pero no el lugar exacto. – Dijo Sebastian Zanjando la cuestión. – Lo que importa es que tenemos un límite de tiempo y unas probabilidades nefastas. Podían haber sido mucho peores si cualquiera de nosotros hubiésemos llevado esa conversación… –Le dirigió una mirada significativa a John, porque le conocía y sabía que el aquel instante estaba auto flagelándose por no haber hecho más, pero John tenía una mano sobre los ojos y otra cruzada sobre el pecho, no escuchaba.– …salvo quizá Hudson, que hubiese convencido a Mycroft con un par de tratas de manzana.

John se quitó la mano de los ojos y vio a Sebastian con media sonrisa burlona, como cada vez que habían encontrado un nido nuevo y estaban a punto de salir a por ellos. Era una sonrisa que sonaba a victoria. El resto de ojos observaban el intercambio entre incómodos y fascinados, con ganas de saber más.

Sebastian retomó el tema ahora que tenía la atención de su compañero de armas.

–Tenemos dos objetivos principales. Extraer a Lestrade, que ha sido jodidamente útil aunque sea un pelma; y deshacernos de Mycroft, que además de ser un pelma está siendo un dolor. Entrar y negociar con él no es una opción ¿ideas?

–Fumigar el hotel con la fórmula en forma gaseosa. – Empezó Sam sin muchas esperanzas.

–No tenemos suficiente, ni sabemos qué sistemas de ventilación tiene. –Lo desestimó Seb.

–Podemos hacer algún tipo de bomba pequeña, fácil de esconder y atacar una vez dentro.

–No se puede matar a Mycroft. –Interrumpió Sherlock.

Sebastian iba a responder algo, probablemente sarcástico, pero se contuvo, Dean en cambio, no lo hizo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porqué es tu hermano? Si fuese cualquier otro estaríamos hablando de cómo inyectarle en vena la fórmula hasta que se le saliese por los ojos. Créeme, si no haces esto ahora los problemas solo van a acumularse. No vas a recuperar Mycroft por mucho que le quieras o le eches de menos, no de un leviatán.

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, pero también como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso.

–No sabes de lo que hablas, y por la cara de tu hermano, veo que hay algo de hipocresía en lo que has dicho. Alguien tan ignorante como tú o debería tener derecho a decidir. Estoy hablando de que Mycroft es insustituible. ¿Quién crees que se encargaría de mover los hilos de la política británica si él no está? Espero que nadie haya pensado en mi nombre.

–Ni en mis peores pesadillas, princesa, pero tiene razón.– Cortó Sebastian –Cuando trabajaba con Moriarty, Mycroft era intocable. Por lo visto, cito textualmente "es un gran inconveniente, pero los problemas que les causaría a todos muerto son mayores todavía, es un genio". Puede pasearse allá donde quiera y ni siquiera necesitaría protección.

–No es solo la política Británica, tiene muchos contactos en Europa y Asia; deudas y favores pendientes; deudas tan importantes como para causar una guerra. –Añadió John.

–Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y dejar que los leviatanes manejen todo ese poder. Tú mismo dijiste que tenía control sobre Dick. Si acabamos con él, acabamos con todos.– Argumentó Sam.

–Sí, y acabar con todos ellos de golpe es más importante que una guerra y un par de políticos derrocados. –Añadió Dean.

–¿De dónde habéis sacado a este par de idiotas? Si fuese tan fácil, no tendríamos más que entrar y yo podría dispararle, después de todo, tengo permiso para entrar armado.– Respondió Sherlock.

–Cierto, ¿De qué iba eso? ¿Por qué dejar que entre él? –La pregunta de Sam era tanto para John como para Sebastian, pero Dean fue el primero en responder sin romper el contacto visual con Sherlock.

–Porque l piraña sabe que su hermano no apretará el gatillo.

–Lo haría sin pestañear si supiera que hay alguna ventaja en algo tan estúpido.

–En realidad lo hace porque sabe que no funcionamos como equipo.– Intervino John – Fe eso mismo lo que le salvó en el Club Diógenes, de lo contrario no se hubiese escapado con tanta facilidad.

–¿Y lo de las armas químicas?

–Probablemente tenga informes sobre mi… aversión a utilizar la fórmula. Claro que si a ninguno de vosotros os ocurre lo mismo, tengo que hacer una revaloración sobre vuestros perfiles.

–¿aversión por qué? – Dijo Dean poco impresionado

–Tengo escasa tolerancia en lo que se refiere a los efectos sobre las víctimas.

–¿¡Qué!? Son bichos asesinos. No puede molestarte tanto que se mueran.

–Deja de ser un idiota. Estabas en el Club, viste que no tengo reparos en matarlos, pero la decapitación es más limpia y menos ruidosa. Lo cierto es que no pensaba que ninguno de vosotros pudiese verlos y oírlos retorcerse, sangrar y gritar durante horas antes de morir, quizá me lo esperaba del segundo de Moriarty, definitivamente no de John.

–¿Por qué demonios iban a retor…?

–¡Usáis fórmulas distintas!– Exclamó Sam antes de que Sebastian terminase. Un par de caras le miraron confusas, otro par simplemente no le creían. –No, lo digo en serio, lo he visto. Cuando estabas en el laboratorio, he visto lo que usabas y no has sacado ni un mechero, la fórmula de ellos dos necesita mechero obligatoriamente, lo vi en el laboratorio montado de Baker Street. Además, el agente activo de las balas es hipoclorito de sodio, me lo dijo John la otra noche; tú apenas lo has tocado. El agente activo de tu fórmula es tetraborato de… algo.

–…de sodio decahidratado, supongo. – Completó John –Nuestra fórmula también lo lleva, pero muy poco porque modifica el PH final, lo que hace inestable al hipoclorito. No podemos permitirnos una fórmula inestable en un momento crítico.

–No es inestable si añades una solución búfer para compensar el cambio de ph antes de añadirlo a la probeta principal. –Contestó Sherlock.

–¿Con cuál? – Respondió John sin ser consciente de con quién hablaba. No formuló la pregunta como un reproche sino como la respuesta a un puzle. –Lo intenté con todas antes de decidir descartarlo.

–Sangre; para compensar un ph 7,4, depende de la proporción que quieras. Solo la mitad de la fórmula, claro.

John alzó las cejas como si a la vez pensase en cientos de otras cosas. No fue consciente de la mirada que le devolvía Sherlock.

–Un momento, par de frikis, entonces ¿Qué hace tu fórmula? –

A Sherlock se le oscureció un poco la mirada y fue a por su teléfono móvil, cuando volvió le pidió a la señora Hudson que hiciese té para todos.

-He usado este vídeo en más de una ocasión para hacer hablar a alguien o a algo. Uso la fórmula, mi fórmula, lo menos posible.

Los otros cuatro miraron las imágenes, oyeron el audio y antes de cinco minutos le pidieron que parase el video y resumiese el final. No estaban pálidos ni temblaban, pero tampoco estaban cómodos. A Sebastian a partir de los cinco minutos simplemente le aburría, pero no podía negar que se trataba de un espectáculo macabro.

-La fórmula ataca a las células infectadas, que son entre el 50 y el 98% del cuerpo. Arranca el parásito de la célula y lo expulsa vivo por la vía más próxima sin diferenciar entre tejido sano o corrupto. Cuando ha expulsado el objeto extraño, que muere sin el huésped, regresa para buscar más. Se comporta como glóbulos blancos violentos.

-Lo que quiere decir que le arranca el leviatán pedacito a pedacito y sin anestesia. – Resumió Dean mientras la señora Hudson ponía sendas tazas de té. –Puedo ver que alguien le tenga manía a esto. Y es ciertamente ruidoso.

-¿Qué hace la vuestra?- Preguntó Sherlock mientras guardaba el móvil, evitando mirar a nadie a propósito.

-Mismo principio; localiza el parásito. No lo arranca, lo ataca. Por desgracia eso activa un sistema de autodefensa que esparce una neurotóxica automáticamente al torrente sanguíneo y al sistema nervioso. El huésped colapsa de inmediato y con él el parásito. – John seguía demasiado inmerso en fórmulas y Sebastian casi quería sacudirlo para que volviese a enfadarse con Sherlock, pero estaban avanzando y no tenían tiempo.

-Podrían… podrían aplicarse combinadas.

-Quieres decir que nuestra fórmula matase el parásito y la tuya lo expulsase.

-Pero tendrían que actuar casi a la vez para que no tengan tiempo de liberar la neurotóxica.

-Y tiene que haber un medio para hacer la expulsión menos violenta.

-Se podría separar al huésped y al parásito.

-Vale, a ver, creo que veo por donde vais, pero ¿Podríais hacer todo eso en menos de… veintitrés horas y media?

De repente John pareció salir de su trance científico, miró al reloj y miró al resto de ocupantes de la sala. Tenía un gesto vagamente perdido. Inseguro, meditativo. Los dioses en alguna parte probablemente estarían conteniendo el aliento a la espera de una respuesta.

* * *

Capítulo también llamado: "He pasado horas documentándome para esto y aún así no deberíais creeros ni una palabra" también conocido como "esto se me ha ido de las manos y es el doble de largo de lo que debería ser"

Oh, y siento llegar un poco tarde, ayer alguien criticó severamente algo que escribí y se me han hundido las ganas de poner nada por escrito. No obstante voy a obligarme a mí misma a terminar, porque queda muy poco. En cinco capítulos como mucho esto se acabó.

Hechos:

Las llamadas se rastrean muy rápido a través de GPS y fijo; conociendo a Mycroft, sería inmediato. Suelen tardar media hora en caso de señales por torres (triangular posición) lo que Sherlock le cuenta a Sam es palabrería inventada.

El nombre de la catana es cierto, pero no estoy segura de su eficacia para cortar cabezas. Mycroft usa el nombre correcto del arma para ponerlos nerviosos, mismo motivo por el que usa el nombre de John en lugar del apellido. Quiere que sepan hasta que punto los conoce, es un farol, aunque más sutil que el de John.

Los nombres de los químicos son lejía y Borax. la parte del ph, la fórmula desestabilizada y el búfer para estabilizarlo también es verdad individualmente. Lo que he hecho ha sido más bien echarlo todo a un caldero y ver si funcionaba o explotaba. Si he dicho alguna burrada ¡avisadme! no tengo ni idea de química y, niños, no deberíais intentar esto en casa.

Foxhills es un hotel de verdad, muy pijo, relativamente cerca de Londres. Encontrado en Googlemaps.

Creo que me merezco un comentario aunque solo sea por el rato que he pasado estudiando química para que sonase bien, venga...


End file.
